Shikon in the Serengeti
by Zero Kiba
Summary: Kagome gets separated from Inuyasha and the others and finds herself in the Pride Lands. She is befriended by Simba's pride. Eventually, she confronts a pride of nomadic lions carrying several Shikon shards. Is Naraku involved? Can Kagome find a way home?
1. Ch 1: 'KAGOME'

Shikon in the Serengeti

Summary: Inuyasha and The Lion King crossover. The power of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Naraku's jyaki somehow managed to open a dimensional rift. Kagome gets sucked into the rift, separating her from Inuyasha and the others. She finds herself in the middle of the Serengeti plains, right in the center of the Pride Lands. Kagome is befriended by Simba's pride as she tries to find a way to get back to Inuyasha. Unfortunately, it's not going to be easy for her when a rival pride of nomadic lions invades the Pride Lands, wielding supernatural abilities?! Convinced that Naraku is the reason for these demonic lions, Kagome's search for a way back will have to wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Lion King… well, I kinda wish I do….

**CH. 1**

_**'KAGOME!'**_

"WIND SCAR!"

A blast of powerful youki shot from the Tetsusaiga and pummeled towards Naraku. The dust and debris cleared up to reveal to dark hanyou's protective barrier. Lowering the barrier, Naraku throws out his arm, pouring out several serpentine demons at Inuyasha. He easily blows them away with another gust of the Tetsusaiga's youki. Out of the dark clouds hovering over head comes more demons. A huge boomerang flew across the sky and diced the demons in halves. Pivoting back, the boomerang took out more demons. It finally came back to its owner. Sango stood ready to take down more demons as Miroku stood back-to-back with his sacred sutras at the ready. Kagome shot arrow after arrow at the oncoming demons as she rode Kirara with Shippo. No matter how many demons they slaughtered, more just kept coming at them.

"This is becoming pointless. They just keep multiplying no matter what we do!" Sango retorted in frustration. She swipes the Hiraikotsu to her right, decapitating two demons. Miroku throws his sacred sutras at three more demons, purifying them to dust.

"If only I could use the Wind Tunnel, we could end this senseless slaughter without any problems," Miroku said, glaring at the Saimyosho hovering nearby. The two continued their fight as Kirara touched down, letting Kagome stand by her friends. Shippo stays on board as Kirara flew off to fight the other demons.

"Who would've thought Naraku could conjure up this massive number of demons," Miroku said, watching Inuyasha continuously swinging and hacking away at the demons to get to Naraku.

Naraku stood calmly as Inuyasha's efforts to reach him are being blocked by hordes of demons. "Inuyasha, is that the best you've got?" Naraku snickered. "I expected more from you since our last confrontation."

"Don't get so damn cocky!" Inuyasha shouted, leaping into the air and hurled another blast of the Wind Scar at Naraku. Once again, it was deflected by a barrier.

"This is getting irritating," Inuyasha fumed through his fangs, "I'll just test this new attack on you and end it!" Holding the Tetsusaiga out in front of him, Inuyasha concentrated his youki into the blade. The Steel Fang shone a bright crimson red as swirls of youki wrapped itself around the blade.

"Is Inuyasha really going to use that new technique he was practicing earlier?" the little fox demon asked poking his head from behind Kagome's leg. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Inuyasha. Their eyes widen at the sight of the red Tetsusaiga as huge shards of adamant stones formed on the crimson blade. The demons began to cower at the incredible whirlwind of youki surrounding the white-haired hanyou.

Naraku grins an ominous smirk as he raised his jyaki and heightened the power of his barrier. "Interesting," he chuckled, "the old dog has learned a new trick."

"This is more than just a trick," Inuyasha shouted, "this is your end!"

"ADAMANT…!" Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga and sends thousands of crimson adamant shards Naraku's way. The shards collided with the barrier, surrounded it, and crystallized a jagged trail from Inuyasha to Naraku.

"Even with the Adamant Barrage, Inuyasha won't break through Naraku's barrier!" Miroku said, concerned.

Kagome pulled out her last arrow and aimed at Naraku's heart. "Not if I can help it…." She released the arrow…. "GO!!" As if on cue, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga again. This time, a tremendous flow of youki shot from the blade.

"BACKLASH WAVE!!" The Backlash Wave engulfs Kagome's sacred arrow and, like a destructive tornado, enveloped the crystallized adamant shards. The combined power of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Kagome's arrow collided into Naraku's barrier. The sacred arrow pierced the barrier as crimson adamant shards tore at Naraku's vulnerable body. Finally, the Backlash Wave battered the evil hanyou's form and began to dissolve his body.

"Did we get him?" Kagome lowered her bow as they watched while the Backlash Wave continues its assault on Naraku. Suddenly, a burst of light peaked from Naraku's body, followed by a humungous explosion. The shock from the blast sent Inuyasha and the others flying back away from the source. The demons were all reduced to nothing at the mere light of the shock. Inuyasha and the others looked as the explosion immediately formed into a huge gash.

Suddenly, a strong and irresistible force began to pull everything into the rift. It was almost like Miroku's Wind Tunnel but with no restraints to control it. Inuyasha plunged the Tetsusaiga into the ground to anchor himself against the sucking wind. Kirara braced herself as she wraps her two tails around Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"KAGOME!" Shippo called when he realized that Kagome was slowly inching away from the safety of Kirara's protective grip. Inuyasha looked up to see her being pulled towards the rift.

Inuyasha looked up to see the girl skidding past him. "KAGOME!!"

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome reached out her hand as he reached out his. Inuyasha was able to get a good grip of her arm while his other hand coiled around the Tetsusaiga. The force coming from the rift kept increasing so much that Inuyasha had to grind his sword deeper into the ground. "Don't worry, Kagome! I've got you!" he assured her as he tightened his grip. More painful as it may feel, Kagome would rather have a bruised arm than to be lost in that void of darkness.

Irony can be a cruel fate when those thoughts rang through her mind. The force suddenly upped its intensity, and Inuyasha's fingers were losing all their feelings. His fingers slipped for a moment, and he instinctively gripped her arms again, with his sharp claws. Kagome winced at the fiery pain that shot up her arm. The force pulled harder, and Kagome slowly slipped painfully from Inuyasha's grip as his claws dug deeper into her arm, trying to keep her from being pulled away. But his claws hopelessly raked across her skin, ripping her sleeve, and leaving multiple, serious slashes on her arm. Kagome screamed out in the agonizing pain, surprising Inuyasha… and making him let go of her. Inuyasha realizes his mistake too late… much too late… The last thing he can hear is Kagome desperately calling out to him as she disappears into the unforgiving dimension of perpetual nothingness.

"KAGOME!!"

What felt like hours of hurricane madness had finally come to an end. Inuyasha lifted his head from the ground. Kirara lifted her two, bushy tails to reveal Miroku, Sango, and Shippo bunched together for protection. They looked around and saw Inuyasha on the ground, still gripping the Tetsusaiga. But where's Kagome?

"Inuyasha," Shippo ran to the fallen hanyou, "are you alright?"

"-mit…" Inuyasha spat between his clenched fangs. "DAMMIT!" Miroku and Sango ran to his side.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, who was still gripping the Tetsusaiga to the point of his hands bleeding. "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha lifted up his other hand which held a ripped portion of Kagome's sleeve, smeared with blood.

"No… don't tell me --," the demon slayer chocked back her tears as she struggled to form any words. "Don't tell me… that Kagome…"

"NO! She couldn't have--!" Shippo's eyes were extremely wet with huge tears.

"She was right there…" Inuyasha said in a regretful whisper. "I had her in my grip. But then… " Yelling in fury, Inuyasha slammed his fist straight into the ground, leaving a crater.

Shippo burst into tears for his friend who had been like a mother to him. Sango fell to her knees, her hands covering her sobbing face. Kirara transforms into her kitten-like form and nuzzled in Sango's arms. Miroku solemnly bows his head, feeling small tears dampening his eyes. Inuyasha bared his fangs and let out a rumbling growl. _'I'm so sorry, Kagome. If I had__n't__ moved even one of my fingers… you'd still be…'_

"KAGOME!!"

_**Wow… I actually finished this all in one day. I hope you like it so far. Please review!**_


	2. Ch 2: 'Not in Sengoku Anymore'

Shikon in the Serengeti

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Lion King.

**CH. 2**

_**"I'm Afraid I'm not in Sengoku Anymore…"**_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's outstretched arm reached out to Inuyasha as she tried to make a grab for his hand after they lost their grip. To her horror, her hand caught only air. Tears fell from her eyes as she was swept into the relentless grasps of the black hole. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha disappeared from her sight. Darkness overcame her as she was blindly flung around within the void of nothingness. Before she blacked out, one question raced through her mind: '_What's going to happen to me?_'

A small shimmering light pierced through the darkness. The brightness slowly increased as Kagome forced her eyes open. Her eyes were met with a nearly blinding ray of light. Shutting her eyes tight at the sudden burst of brightness, Kagome slowly opened one eye to find the cause. Her vision blurred for the moment, but she was able to make out the abstract figures: a huge acacia tree and the sun. Once she was able to recollect her thoughts, Kagome figured out her situation. She found herself flat on her back; her head was throbbing; and her body was racking with pain, especially her arm. Urging her body to sit up, Kagome grabbed a root half-poking out of the ground and pulled her aching body to a sitting position. Putting a hand to her head, Kagome pulled back to find blood staining her palm. A pounding sensation rumbled within her brain and didn't stop after several seconds.

"I must've knocked myself for a loop," she said lightly rubbing her aching forehead. A sharp pain shot from her arm, making her wince and look down. Her sleeve was ripped, revealing her bloody right arm. It was covered with claw marks streaking from her forearm to the back of her hand. '_These marks… how did __I_' Her eyes flew up when she recalled how she got the wounds: Inuyasha.

"That's right," she remembered, "Inuyasha was trying to pull me away from that black hole, but then…" She flashed back to the moment where Inuyasha lost his grip and desperately tried to grab her arm again. Tears were threatening to flow from her eyes as she realized that he couldn't grab her arm in time. Now… wait a minute…

"Where am I?" Kagome looked around from the shades of the tree. Tall, tawny-colored grass covered the land like a grassy blanket. Every few meters away were twisted acacia trees sprouting from the sea of dead grass. Several kopjes (small, rocky hills in African plains) are seen in the distance. "What is this place? It all looks rather familiar. Like something I saw out of a book." Then she remembers a picture from her geography textbook that resembles this scene. "What was it called again? Sera… seri… sere… Oh, yeah! Serengeti - Hold the phone. Wasn't the Serengeti suppose to be… in… AFRICA?" Looking around once again, Kagome hesitantly confirms that her deduction. "Toto, I'm afraid we're not in Sengoku anymore…," she light-heartedly joked. "Better put, I'm not in Japan at all." She lets out an exasperated sigh. '_Just how in the world did I end up here? Worst of all, how am I going to get back to __Inuyasha and the others?_ ' She looked down at her wounded arm; it was still bleeding. Kagome reached into the pocket in her skirt and pulled out her handkerchief. Trying her best to wrap it around her bleeding arm, Kagome carefully wound the cloth around her wounds. 'They must be really worried about me by now.' Shaking her head and snapping back to reality, Kagome looked out into the Serengeti. "Well," she said heavily lifting herself off the ground, "sitting around here isn't going to better my situation." Holding her bandaged arm, Kagome slowly makes her way out of the cooling shade and into the tall grass. The grass came up to her elbows, making her trudge laboriously just to walk only a few feet. Her injuries were also hampering her from making any progress, but such obstacles never pacified her feisty spirit before, and it's not going to start now.

* * *

Shippo sat next to the bubbling pot of soup, tears still flowing freely from his eyes. Kirara sat next to him with her cat head lowered. Kaede sat in solemn silence as she stirred the soup. The old miko finally broke the sorrowful silence among them. "Do ye know why Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are?"

"SNIFF Miroku went out to find Sango, but SNIFF I haven't seen Inuyasha since we came back," the young fox said in-between sniffles.

"Inuyasha must be taking this the hardest," Kaede stated. "He still lives with the burden of losing Kikyo, and now he must cope with…." The old woman dared not go any further when she noticed Shippo starting to cry again.

Outside the village near the river, Sango sat alone, her knees propped up with her chin resting upon her hands. She's lost another person who she holds dear. First her father and slayer her brother, and now her best friend Kagome, who has been like her sister. To her, Kagome was practically the only person she can trust and look to in troubling times. Sango buried her head in her arms as her heart begins to wretch and tears become quiet sobs. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind and turned to see Miroku. Not really minding, Sango turned her attention to the river. Miroku took his place next to her.

"I'm sorry, Sango," the monk said, "I know this must be hard for you to endure, knowing that Kagome was your best friend." Sango didn't answer. Her eyes were still gazing blackly at the river. Miroku can sympathize with her unwavering sadness. He, too, feels great remorse for the loss of a good friend. He can only imagine what Inuyasha is going through.

Just outside the village, Inuyasha stood in front of the Sacred Tree. Silent and still as a rock, Inuyasha recollects his memories of him and Kagome – their first encounter, the first time he called her by her name, the first time she has seen him as a human, the time he become a demon…. All these memories flood his mind. Now that he thought about it, there wasn't a moment in time that Kagome has never been there for him since they met. Of course, he's can handle being on his own for some time whenever Kagome went home to her time, but this time, it's not the same kind of loneliness he usually experiences. Now, his heart feels emptier than usual, too empty for comfort. '_Kagome…._'

* * *

'_How long have I been walking out here?_' Kagome thought as the scorching heat beat down upon her. Her head and her arm were already giving her enough trouble as it is. "Then again," she looked up, "where in the world am I even going?" Everywhere she turns, everything just seems the same. She feels like she's walking around in circles. How pointless can this become when she has no idea where she's going. "I have the worst luck today," Kagome griped, slumping onto a nearby tree, "I get sucked some black hole, and now I'm lost in Africa. AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sinking down to a sitting position, Kagome soon felt her exhaustion turn into overwhelming drowsiness. Her head was majorly pounding as if someone took a sledgehammer to her temple. To make matters worse, her arm hasn't completely stopped bleeding, seeing that the blood has started to seep through her handkerchief. '_Inuyasha, how am I going to get back to you?_' Her heavy eyelids slowly slid shut. '_Is there any way for me to go back? Is there even anyone here to help me?_' In only a couple of seconds, Kagome was out like a light.

_**Second chapter finished on the same day I finished the first chap. I'll admit I simply amaze myself. Please review. I promise chapter 3 will be up very soon!**_


	3. Ch 3: The Lion King

Shikon in the Serengeti

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Lion King.

**CH. 3**

_**The Lion King**_

The sun hangs in the middle of the sky as its blinding rays beat down upon the Serengeti savanna. Different herds of grazers gorge themselves to the sumptuous green grass. Flocks of various birds soar across the sky, decorating the skies with their fluttering feathers. A lone leopard passes by a lumbering herd of elephants as they lazily throw their weight around with each earth-quaking step. Just beyond the green plains lies the famous and notable rock formation known to the every beast: Pride Rock.

An old lion rears his head and lets a roaring yawn slip from his gaping jaws. He shakes his mahogany-colored mane, trying to get all the collected dust out of his luscious fur. Sleepily turning his majestic head towards the horizon, Simba gazed out at his African kingdom. Content with the peace after a hectic duty as king, he just wants to escape the world for a while with a good nap.

"SIRE! SIRE!" Unfortunately, all good things come to a quick end for a king. Opening one golden eye, he glares at the one that dared to disturb his peaceful rest. '_Who would have thought it was Zazu_' Simba thought sarcastically.

"Sire, you must report to the border between the Pride Lands and the Outlands!" Zazu squawked in urgency. Raising his head from his paws, Simba turns to the blue hornbill.

"What is it this time, Zazu?" he asked drowsily, and very annoyed. "I've already patrolled around the area. There shouldn't be any trouble at this moment."

"But, Sire," Zazu urged, "there's a sudden uproar near the borderline." Simba still didn't look so convinced. "There are lions just near the area!" Simba's ears perked up just as his head jerked into immediate attention. LIONS? IN THE OUTLANDS?! Since Zira's defeat, all of the lions from the Outlands have joined the Pride Landers. There shouldn't be any other lions left around those forbidden lands. Hopping to his feet, Simba quickly bounded off to inspect this suspicious report.

* * *

Kagome ran through the deserted fields in desperation, occasionally looking back. Behind her, two lions were close at her feet. '_I really do have the worst of luck today!_' Kagome thought, surprisingly she can think straight for a few seconds. Suddenly, she felt one of her legs ram into something on the ground, a rock, possibly. The next thing she knows, the world was spinning, and then the ground is in her face. Menacing and threatening growls made her jolt back up and spin her head around. The two lions lowered their heads, baring their fangs and unsheathing their claws. Instinctively, Kagome jumped to her feet to continue her escape, but a shocking pain shot tore at the nerves and muscles in her ankle, pulling her back to the ground with a THUD. Now this is taking a turn for the worst – she's still feeling faint from blood loss and now her ankle is sprained, or even broken. The lions closed in on her, the back of their dark manes bristling with aggression. Backing into a huge stone, Kagome can only wait for the worst part to come. In a flash, the two cats leapt for their helpless prey, letting out a roar in the midst of their jump. Kagome shut her eyes tight, waiting for the collision.

A loud THUD, like the crashing of bodies, rang through her ears, but she didn't feel the ravaging fangs and claws. Instead, she heard intense growling. She slowly opens one eye, and then both eyes flew opened to reveal a surprising spectacle.

A golden lion stands between her and her attackers. The two lions began to circle the older lion, anticipating their next strategy. Surely, two against one gives the two the advantage, but the faint scars across the larger lion's body is proof of his years of experience in battle. Opening his huge jaws, the golden lion let out a resounding roar, warding his would-be challengers. Knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against the king of the Pride Lands, himself, the two lions retreated back into the Outlands. The regal lion let out a resounding roar as if to let his absolute status be known to all, especially Kagome, who just happened to catch the full magnitude of the roar in her ears.

* * *

_**Simba's POV**_

'_Who'd have thought there'd be any lions still roaming about in the Outlands?_' Simba thought as he regained his posture from a defensive crouch. Turning his head behind him, his golden eyes widen with curiosity. '_Is this what those lions were after? But who – what is it?_' Slowly taking a step towards this "strange creature," Simba lowers his head to Kagome's level and took a couple of whiffs of her scent. It's nothing he's ever smelled before; it's not animal, that's for sure. "Who are you?" the Lion King asked.

No answer. "I asked you a question. WHO ARE YOU?" Still no answer, but there is a reaction… of fear. Kagome backed away hastily. Simba pulled back his head and raised an eyebrow. '_What's the problem? I merely asked a question._'

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

The golden lion let out his magnificent roar, but being so close to the beast has nearly deafened her ears. Kagome covers her ears and shuts her eyes tight, hoping to block out that tremendous roar that is threatening to break her eardrums. It finally stopped. She opened her eyes, but this time, the lion was looking straight at her. '_What is he looking at me like that? Unless…_' Kagome felt more uneasy even if this lion saved her, or did he? '_… unless he drove those lions away just so he could have me for dinner all to himself?!_' The great beast took a step closer to her, making her wince at its towering figure. He lowered his head down to her eye level and began inhaling her scent. There was a moment of utter silence. '_I hope he doesn't think I smell good enough to eat._' Suddenly, he let out a rather startling growl. She winced for a moment, but nothing happened. He let out another growl; this one was louder and for threatening than the first. Despite the growing pain in her leg, she scooted herself away from the huge cat. The great lion raised his mane-covered head and had a look of confusion about him.

Just then, a blue bird with a huge orange bill came flying in and landed on the lion's muscular shoulders. '_That's strange. That bird just landed on the lion's shoulders without so much of a speck of fear. The lion doesn't seem to mind at all._'

* * *

_**Simba's POV**_

"Sire, I see you've taken care of the problem," Zazu said atop the Lion King's shoulder. The sight of Kagome soon caught the hornbill's eyes. "Sire, who, might I ask, is that?" Simba turned his attention from his major domo to the cowering "creature."

"I believe the more pressing question at hand is _what_ is that," he stated. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Neither have I, despite my years of surveying the Pride Lands," Zazu flew from his king's shoulder to the ground in front of Kagome. "It appears to look somewhat similar to a monkey."

"A monkey?" Simba widen his eyes in disbelief. He has seen plenty of monkeys to know the variation of their appearances, but this "animal" is no monkey. "I have my doubts, Zazu. Exactly what of it implies a monkey?"

Zazu walked over to Kagome's hand and tugged at her sleeve. She started speaking, or at last they think she's speaking. Whatever that unfamiliar noise is, it was rather incomprehensible. Zazu was able to convince the girl into raising her hand for the moment. "Take a look, Sire, its hands are just like those of a monkey. And this," he landed on her shoulder and nudged her face, "the resemblance is almost uncanny, but it seems to be more refined. I'm sure it's related to a monkey." As the hornbill continues nudging her face, Kagome uttered a giggle, but to Simba and Zazu, it was something they never heard before.

Simba's eyes were stoic, implying his total disbelief. "If it is a monkey, we'll have to get Rafiki to confirm your theory." Simba took a glance at Kagome's slashed arm, plus he noticed that she was constantly placing her hand on her leg. He knew for a fact that Kagome was to injured to walk. "Go and summon him here. This 'creature' is in no condition to move."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Zazu bowed and took off in an instant.

* * *

_**Kagome's POV**_

She sat there in confusion. The lion and the bird seemed to be having a conversation, but when the two animals looked her way and "spoke," she had a feeling they were talking to or about her. Just then, the little bird flew down in front of her and began tugging on her sleeve. "H-hey, what are you trying to do?" The bird continuously coaxed her to raise her arm. Finally, she thought it best to humor the little thing and raise her hand. The bird then squawked at the lion, whatever it's about. Then, the bird perched itself on her shoulder and nudged at her face. It sorta tickled enough that Kagome can't help but giggle. After a while, as the animals were talking, much to Kagome's confusion. It wasn't until a little while longer that the blue bird flew away. She looked on as the bird soared into the distance. '_Oh, boy, I'm in a fix. After being 'saved' by a lion, I had witnessed a strange conversation between two likely animal pairs, and now I'm stuck here with the lion. What's going on with my life?_' While she was in thought, she didn't notice the lion approaching her. All of the sudden, she felt a presence beside her. Looking to her right, a huge fluff of red hair was in her face. She let out a small squeal when she realized the golden lion lying right beside her. The lion merely gave her a simple glance and look out to the horizon. Kagome let out a heavy sigh, but winced when she remembered the throbbing pain in her wounded arm. She suddenly felt a warm yet rough sensation on her arm. She looked down to see the lion licking at her arm. '_Hopefully, he's not tasting me to see if I'm perfect for a meal._' She looked again, but there didn't seem to be any intention of him eating her. She had the urge to reach out to stroke his beautiful, flowing mane. As if by instinct, her other hand moved on its own and began to pet the great lion. The lion lifted his head when her hand took him by surprise. As if it didn't faze him at all, the hulking cat merely rested his head on her lap. Kagome could've sworn she heard him purr (lions don't really purr, but they can make small growls that sorta sound like purrs).

* * *

_**Simba's POV**_

His amber eyes trailed the hornbill until he couldn't see the bird anymore. He turned his attention to the 'creature' sitting on the ground, dumbfounded. '_Poor thing looks lost. I wonder what led it here to the Pride Lands._' He saw a glint of despair in the "its" eyes. Feeling compassionate, the regal lion strolled over to Kagome and laid himself right beside her. Kagome quickly turned her head his way and yelped. Lowering his eyes to her bloody arm, Simba licked her wounds as his instincts to care for the injured took over. All of the sudden, he felt something pat his head. He jolted his head up to see Kagome stroke his mane. It actually felt relaxing. The great king lowered his head and uttered a subtle rumbling growl.

Feeling his eyelids droop, Simba gladly welcomed sleep with open arms.

**_If you're wondering why I was referring to Kagome as "it" in Simba's POV, I was only emphasizing his curiosity in not knowing what "animal" she is. __Heh__, in reality, humans are animals. Ch. 4 will be coming soon._**


	4. Ch 4: Introductions

Shikon in the Serengeti

Disclaimer: Don't go thinking I own anything, especially not Inuyasha or The Lion King.

**Ch. 4**

_**Introductions**_

**Kagome's POV**

The summer sun was seriously baking the African plains. It's amazing to see how the animals were able to deal with the scorching rays. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for Kagome. Leaning against the huge stone, Kagome was becoming more drench in sweat by the minute. If only there's a way to escape the unforgivable heat. But that can never compare to her injuries, which she do so wish that she'd forgotten. The bleeding in her arm may have stopped, but that stop the agonizing pain she is feeling, especially her leg. Her leg's so swollen that it looked like someone pumped it full of air. Plus, the pain was becoming way too unbearable. But the one thing that can at least keep her mind of the heat and her injuries is the giant "kitty" sleeping on her lap. As she strokes his large mane, she remembers the time Inuyasha first fell asleep on her lap when she first saw him as a human. '_Inuyasha…_' Her eyes were starting to feel heavy, but before she has the chance to fall asleep, a familiar "SQUAWK" snapped out back into reality. The lion reared his once-sleepy head into full alert. They looked out towards the plains and saw that blue bird. The bird landed right front of the two, and… bowed to the lion. '_Was that bird actually bowing to this lion? Talk about being the king of beasts._' The two animals had their "conversation," and soon after, a baboon carrying a staff came strolling in. '_Wait a minute! That baboon is actually using a staff?' Kagome was even more confused than ever. What kind of a place is this?_

* * *

**Simba's POV**

"SIRE! SIRE!" Zazu squawked flying back to the sleeping pair. Simba raised his head from his rather comfortable "pillow" and turned his head to the bird. Zazu swiftly lands and respectfully bows in the presence of his king.

"Where's Rafiki?" Simba asked.

"He's on his way, Sire, and I've already explained the situation to him. He knows of a way to clear up a few… problems." Zazu took a quick glance at Kagome to imply what he meant.

Soon enough, an old, grey baboon came into view. Carrying his staff decorated with a couple of gourds, Rafiki stopped several inches from Simba and bowed. After regaining his posture, the old monkey gave the king a friendly hug.

"It's been a long time, Rafiki," Simba said pulling the old baboon into a greeting embrace. "I know this is a little sudden, but we are in need of your wisdom."

"Oh, ho, ho, ho," Rafiki started with a familiar laugh, "what is it that troubles you so my king? You just tell old Rafiki and he'll take care of it."

"Well," Simba turned his head to Kagome, sitting there with her eyes wide-open, "I suppose Zazu has explained some of this to you…"

"Indeed, he did."

"I was hoping you would know what _that_ is over there behind me." Simba motioned his head towards the "creature" sitting against the rock. "Zazu proposes it to be a monkey. I have my doubts, so -"

The wise baboon put a hand to the Lion King's muzzle, letting out a humored laugh in the process. "A monkey? My boy, I've seen many a generation and species of monkey, and you believe that is a monkey?!" There doesn't seem to be anything in the world that can stop the crazy primate's cackling.

"I _believe_ I just said I had my doubts," Simba corrected the crazy loon. "Most importantly, Rafiki there's no understanding between us and… uh… 'it'."

"Of course there isn't," the baboon stated proudly, "because 'it' is not anything like us."

Zazu was starting to grow rather impatient of Rafiki's playful antics. "Then what is it?"

Rafiki hopped over to the dumbfounded "creature" and began to look "it" over. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, I never thought I'd laid my eyes on one like this for as long as I live, which I believe is a loong time." He cracked out laughing again.

'_He's really enjoying this…_' Simba thought sarcastically. "Rafiki…!" Simba started, sounding agitated.

"This is a creature not common in these regions," Rafiki stated. "I have heard from neighboring kingdoms of beings that walk on their hind legs, and are usually hairless with the exception of the hair growing from their heads. Well, these beings are physically weaker than we are and will never last a day out in these lands. However, they have their own means of defenses. According to some animals, they carry spears and sharp rocks as weapons. Of course, this is quite a surprise because these beings never wander far from their groups."

"So what is that kind of animal?" Zazu asked almost impatiently.

"This, my friends, is a human," Rafiki said proudly, as if he had accomplished something extraordinary.

"A human?" Simba and Zazu said in unison.

"The only reason you and the human never understood each other is the language barrier between humans and animals," Rafiki pointed out. "But since I'm feeling very helpful today, I can arrange a way for you all to clear up this situation on your own."

Simba cocked an ear and eyebrow, "How?"

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

The animals are at it again with their conversation. She'll admit this, she actually feel kind of left out, plus it's her they're talking about. 'This day just can't get any better. Now I've got a bunch of animals gossiping about me for all I know.' Suddenly, the old baboon hopped over to her and started "talking" about something, obviously about her. After a few minutes of "talk," the baboon then lifted up his staff into the air and was… chanting?

Suddenly, the sunlight was dimmed and the wind started to pick up. The wind currents began to encircle the four of them. The currents picked up more speed and was becoming more of a whirlwind.

"Wh-what in the world?!" Kagome was really confused and, above all, frightened as the wind blew harder and faster. Just then, streaks of lightening blasted from the dark clouds hover overhead. As suddenly as it came, it stopped. The winds stopped swirling, the clouds disappeared, and sunlight lit the up the land once again.

* * *

**Normal POV (finally)**

"What just happened?" Kagome looked around as everything seemed to revert back to how it was.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, it actually worked!" Rafiki laughed. Kagome's eyes widen when she actually heard the monkey speak.

"What just happened?" Simba asked looking around him.

"HEY! That was my question!" Kagome rebuked. 'EH?! Did that lion just talk as well?'

Zazu flew into the air, "Rafiki, what exactly did you just pull?"

"I merely gave this human the ability to understand our language, as well as our own comprehension of her language," Rafiki said.

"So, does that mean I can understand and speak 'animal'?" Kagome asked, utterly confused.

"I wouldn't say speak, but now all animals can understand what you're saying as you understand us," Rafiki corrected.

"I really must be dreaming," Kagome stated. "I dare somebody to wake me up…" THWACK! "OWW!" Kagome held her head and saw what hit her, more like who hit her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Rafiki, that was rather unnecessary!" Simba harshly rebuked the old monkey. "The human's injured as it is!"

"Oh, that's nothing old Rafiki can't fix. Besides…" Rafiki paused for a moment.

"Besides?" the other three were growing very impatient at this point.

"She knows that she's not dreaming," the old baboon let out a crazed cackle.

Everyone except Rafiki falls over anime-style with a THUD.

'_I should've known there'd be a price to calling on this old baboon._' Simba thought with a scowl.

"Now if you'll excuse me." And with that, the witchdoctor-monkey leapt away into the trees. The remaining three were left in a brief pause.

"If I can try to pick up where we left off," Simba started, "just who are you?" Kagome snapped back to reality.

"I-I'm Kagome," she replied, a little lost of words of what had just happened.

"Ka-go-me…" the lion and the bird repeated syllable after syllable, trying to make the name flow easily. '_Unusual name_' Simba thought, but he kind of likes the sound of it. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but a streak of lightening in the distance caught his eyes. It would appear the wet seasons have come a little earlier than usual. "We must get to shelter soon," the Lion King suggested. "Once it starts raining, it won't stop for a while. And rains around these regions are relentless. Zazu!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Head back to Pride Rock and inform the pride of our guest."

"Of course, Sire," Zazu said with a bow and flew off to carry out his orders. Kagome watched as the hornbill soared through the sky towards a mountain-like structure from afar.

"Come," Simba crouched beside the still bewildered girl, offering his back to her. "Since you're injuries are rather serious, I'll carry you." His eyes shone with a kindred spirit. Moved my this lion's noble compassion, she was inclined nod in acknowledgement and accepted his offer. He allowed her to grab a hold of his mane as she tries her hardest to lift her herself from the ground. Simba turned his head and hoisted her body onto his back. "Hang on, it's not going to be a very smooth ride." Obeying his command, Kagome leaned against his bushy mane and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she was ready, the huge lion bounded off to his home. As he sprinted through the plains, more bolts of lightning lit up the dimming sky. Luckily for him, Kagome was lighter than she seemed, making it easier for him to increase speed and make it back to Pride Rock before it really starts to pour.

It was just as he said; the ride was as easy as to deal with as riding Kirara. Each time his paws made contact with the ground, an aftershock would deal a throbbing bolt of pain to her slashed arm and injured leg. Kagome buried her face into the flowing mane, hoping it would give her some comfort to forget about the pain in her wounds. Simba, himself, knew that this was rather unforgiving for her current condition. He suddenly felt her face on the back of his head, and her arms were slowly and tightly wrapping around his neck. It can't really choke him, though. He began to slow his pace a little when he felt a hand caress the side of his sideburns.

"It's okay," a serene voice said, "you don't have to slow down for my sake." Simba's eyes widen a bit in surprise that she doesn't mind the rough ride. Trying his best to smooth the ride for some time, Simba continued their trip back to Pride Rock.

* * *

A giant rock formation stands majestically in plain view. At the mouth of the large cave atop the sloping rock, an old lioness pace about near the entrance. Inside the den, a large group of lionesses lay, some asleep and some awake. From the dark corners of the cave came a lion with a fully developed, dark brown mane. His left eye is marked with a large scar running from the middle of his temple to the middle of his cheek. Kovu has grown at least 2 or 3 years older since he took his place ruling alongside Simba. He noticed Nala pacing herself, waiting for her mate to come home. He approached her and looked out towards the plains, helping the old lioness look for their king.

"Don't worry," Kovu assured his mother-in-law (don't forget that his mate is Kiara), "Simba will be back without fail." Nala gave him a smile in response. Just then, Zazu came flying in and landed in front of the two lions.

"Zazu, where's Simba?" Nala asked.

"Don't worry, my queen," the hornbill said with a bow. "His Majesty is on his way back, but…"

"But?" Nala and Kovu inquired.

"What about Father?" Kovu turned to see Kiara come up beside him.

"We'll be expecting some company," Zazu finished. And as if on cue, Kovu spotted Simba, but who was that on his back? Instinctively, Kovu ran down to Simba.

"Simba, glad you made it back in time before it rained," the younger lion said. His eyes roamed to the "thing" clinging to the old lion's mane. It's something he's never seen before: this "thing" is covered in something soft-looking and green, white, and red. "It" doesn't seem to have fur, but there's a raven-colored "mane" flowing from "its" head. "Who's that? Actually, _what_ is that… thing?" he asked.

"Excuse me!" Kagome snapped. She's been called many different names before – human, wench, girl… you name it – but never has anyone called her a "thing." "I'll have you know that this 'thing' has a name!" Kovu never had anyone else, besides Kiara, snap at him that harshly.

"You'll have to forgive him, Kagome," Simba said. He was as surprised as Kovu, never knowing she had quite a temper. "Aside from Zazu, Rafiki, and myself, no other animal in the Pride Lands know what you are. To them, you're just some strange animal."

Kagome never realized this, but she remembers now – what it feels like to be out of place, especially during her first days in the Feudal Era. Didn't think that the animal world viewed humans like this.

"I'll explain everything later," Simba said, "but we'd better get back inside before it starts raining." The two lions carried Kagome up some stone steps and quickly into the cave. Simba was greeted with relieved murmurs from his pride, but Kagome got most of the attention. With Kagome still on his back, Simba carried her to the farther ends of the cave. As he did, the lionesses cleared the path but wore a look of suspicion and cluelessness. The old lion set the girl down as softly as possible, avoiding any contact to her injuries. Nala stood by his side, staring at her mate with questions in her eyes and at Kagome with confusion. Kiara and her cub Kopa stood by Kovu as they wait for a reaction from their king.

"Everyone," Simba started, turning to his awaiting pride, "I know this is a sudden surprise, but all will be explained. Firstly, I'd like to introduce you to our new guest, Kagome." Murmurs and whispers echoed within the cave. " Kagome swallowed hard at the lions' reactions at this announcement. Simba turned to the nerve-wrecked human, "Kagome, this is my pride."

'_What's going to happen to me now?_'

**_Whaddya think so far? Oh, yeah, to the person who asked for pairings, there may not be one. Sorry, I just want to keep it as an action-drama. But if you would like for the story to have pairings, I think I can arrange it. Ch. 5 is being worked on at this very moment, so be expecting it. And thank you all for the reviews!_**


	5. Ch 5: The Pride, the Call, & the Past

Shikon in the Serengeti

Disclaimer: I... DO... NOT... OWN... INUYASHA... OR... THE... LION... KING...! (I'm starting to get sick and tired of this.)

**Ch. 5**

**_The Pride, the Call, and the Past_**

There was still a buzzing of unrest murmuring in the air. Kagome, herself, was feeling uneasy in her situation. For all she knows, these lions could choose not to accept her as their guest and... gulp... kill her or even... oh, boy... eat her. Well, at least Simba could protect her, hopefully. Simba could sense his pride's unrest as well as Kagome's.

"I know this sounds sudden," Simba said turning to his pride, "but she's in need of help. I cannot ignore any creature in need."

'_I'm getting sick and tired of everyone referring to me as a creature._' Kagome thought with a sweat drop dangling on her head.

"Until her injuries are healed," Simba continued, "Kagome will be staying here with us. Please regard her kindly." The lions were silent at that very moment. Kagome was starting to feel her heart clench as she contemplates the reaction of the pride, praying that it wouldn't be so unpleasant. Kovu strode up to Kagome, lowered his head to the nervous girl, and took a couple of whiffs of her scent. His inhaling and exhaling were strong enough to move her bangs. The dark-maned lion pulled back his head and stared at her for a while.

"I hope you find this place to be a suitable new home," the young lion said finally. Kagome widen her eyes in surprise, but she gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you," she said. The lions seemed to have come to an agreement that there's no harm in taking the human in as a part of the pride for the moment. Simba grinned in enlightenment of this outcome. Nala and Kiara approached Kagome and was already infatuated by this new being that they've never encountered before.

Simba sat stood beside his family and began introducing them to their guest. "Kagome, this is my queen Nala." He turned his head to the younger lioness standing next to him. "This little princess here is my daughter Kiara."

"I thought you were done with that 'little princess' phrase," she rebuked her smirking father.

"I'm your father, and I'm sure that gives me the authority to address you as I wish," he jokingly spat back. Kagome giggled aloud at the father-daughter "squabble." Simba then turned to his fellow ruler. "And this is my friend and fellow king Kovu." The younger lion nodded his head in acknowledgment. She responded with another bright smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Kagome said. Suddenly, she felt something tugged at her socks, followed by a soft yet persistent rub against her shin. It sort of felt like what Buyo would do to get her attention. She looked down, and to her delight, a rather runty cub was playing around with her stockings just to get her to notice it.

"OOHH!" she exclaimed, "ITS ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!" She instantly picked up the cub and cuddled the kitten-like thing. The cub didn't seem to mind her rubbing her warm cheeks against its own. The cub rubbed its whiskered face against hers to comply to her adoring actions.

"Oh, yes," Simba realized he'd nearly forgotten another member of his family, "this is Kovu and Kiara's cub Kopa." The lions looked on as Kopa continued to display its affections for Kagome as she returns the favor.

"It seems he has taken a quick liking to her," Nala said, astonished by the young cub's behavior.

"It is very surprising," Kiara said watching her son "purr" (actually playful growl) as Kagome scratch his round ears.

"Surprising?" Kagome raised her head up for the moment. "Why is that? He seems to be the type that wants to get to know others."

"That's what I meant," Kiara responded. "Kopa isn't exactly one to take to strangers too quickly."

"Aw," Kagome looked down at her new friend, "I know that isn't completely true isn't it, Kopa?"

"REOW!" was the only answer she got. Kagome sat in silence at her answer. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"She cuddle the runty cub again; the cub snuggled her back in response and with an additional kiss (lick, actually...).

"The kid can't exactly talk at this point," Kovu added as a side note. He glanced down at her slashed arm. "Kagome, aren't those wounds bothering you?" Kagome looked down at the torn sleeve and actually realized it was throbbing.

"I'm surprised I never felt it," Kagome was a little shocked, but after those words left her mouth, a sudden, burning sensation shot from her arm up to her shoulders. '_I don't understand. I didn't felt it earlier when I was brought here, but why now?_' Suddenly, her vision started to blur as her arm was worsening with agonizing pain. Her world was starting to spin out of control. '_What's happening... to me?_' Her breath was becoming more labored at the moment, then, black out. The last thing she could see was Simba and the lions rushing to her side as they called out to her.

* * *

Everything was so dark. Kagome felt herself float in mid-air. She felt extraordinarily light yet her head felt hazy and uncomfortably stiff. She opened her eyes, although they felt like they were glued shut. Unfortunately, she can't really tell if her eyes are truly open. It's pitch black whether she closes her eyes or opens them. Unexpectedly, a shimmering light pierced through the darkness and starts to grow, illuminating the dark foliage. Once the light has died down some, Kagome opened her eyes again and found herself amazed at the new background. She was floating among a field of stars. Millions, no, billions of sparkling lights surround her in the black abyss of space itself.

'Where am I?' Kagome looked around, but she couldn't make out anything; it all looked the same from her perspective. As she continued to look around herself – which is seriously starting to make her dizzier than she already felt – her eyes caught sight of something a little more out of the ordinary. There was a minor collection of mist or clouds. Out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind swooped in and blew the mist against another, forming a more cloud-like structure. Kagome marveled the spectacle as the wind continued to the build up the clouds' formations until it was all collected and combined to appear in a cumulus cloud.

At that very moment, the center of the clouds were swirling and shifting its form and was starting to look like a... face? Kagome focused into the distorted image to find that... it's a lion's face. Slowly, the face became more clear and more distinct. Kagome took a good look and thought it was Simba. '_No, wait, Simba's mane was more gruff. This lion's mane seems for refined._' True enough, the cloud-lion's mane was just as fully-developed as Simba's, but his forelocks were more pulled back than Simba's loose locks. From behind, the more clouds shifted to form his massive, muscular body. Finally, the last shaping of clouds formed the last part of his whole body. A heavenly light emitted from his golden coat and brightened his dark, reddish-brown mane. Kagome gazed upon the tremendous size of his hulking figure. The lion took a giant step towards the dwarfed human, towering over her like a giant bear over its prey. '_He could be as big as Inuyasha's father,_' Kagome thought, remembering the gargantuan size of the remains of the Great Dog Demon.

"Kagome," the lion stated her name. Kagome was shocked. She never met him – is he even real? - and he already knows her name.

"You know my name?" she asked, still in great awe of his huge form. "How -?"

"I've been watching you ever since you came to the Pride Land," the great lion answered. Kagome swallowed hard at his answer. As this lion been stalking her or something? "Do not fear, Kagome, I've no intention of doing you any harm. Rather, I only wish to ask you for your assistance."

"Just who are you?" Kagome asked again. "You can't be Simba, can't you? I mean, you look like him."

"Simba...," the lion started, "I see you've very become familiar with my son." Kagome's eyes widen with surprise. 'His father?' "I am Mufasa, the former king of the Pride Lands. I now protect these lands in spirit."

'So he's already dead? And how is it that I'm talking to his ghost?' Kagome was fumbling at these questions that are racing through her mind.

"Kagome, this land is in need of your assistance," Mufasa continued.

"But what can I do?" she intervened. "I had just arrived here without any knowledge of where I am or how I even got here. Just what can anyone expect from me while I'm in this unprecedented situation? I'm not capable of anything at this point."

The great king chuckled softly. His booming voice echoed into space. "You sound so much like my son. He, himself, didn't believe that he was able to regain his position as the rightful king of the Pride Lands." Kagome looked into Mufasa's huge eyes. His golden-amber eyes shone as if he's looking straight into her heart. She never felt so captivated by anything so powerful and overwhelming. "Your time will come. You only need to - " Before he could finish, Mufasa's visage distorted into another face, one that Kagome has feared in her nightmares. Naraku.

" - abandon all hope and DIE!" His face immediately transfigured into a dark lion and lunged his massive face with bared fangs, overtaking Kagome as she let out a terrified scream.

* * *

Kagome's eyes flew open fast. She found herself lying on her back, breathing heavily and nearly drench in sweat. The cave was darker than usual, so she presumed that it was already nightfall. Hovering above her was a familiar blue bird. "Zazu...?" she called out groggily.

"Oh, thank goodness," Zazu said rather relieved, "I must tell Simba the good news." The hornbill took off in a flash. Kagome lazily lifted her head and look around to find the whole pride already fast asleep. She heard a kooky chuckle close to her and turned to see the old baboon from earlier.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho," Rafiki chuckled, "you are quite the tough one, girl. You were very lucky to have only a few flashes of fevers. The cuts on your arm were severe enough to cause immediate infection. You were fortunate enough to have old Rafiki here come in time to administer an antidote."

Kagome looked down at her bandaged arm. '_Inuyasha..._' she can still remember clearly of the last time she saw his face, desperate, shocked, and lost.

"By the way, young one," Rafiki continued, "you did a number on your leg, so it's best to stay off of it for a while." Kagome had also forgotten that she had injured her leg that afternoon. Suddenly, she realized that Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Kopa were all surrounding her with looks of concern.

"Are you alright, Kagome," asked Nala.

"You really had us worried when you just fell over so suddenly," Kovu added.

"How are feeling now?" Kiara added as well.

Kopa hopped on Kagome's stomach and made his way to her face, looking at her with worrying eyes. She smiled the complied to his intentions with a soft pat on his small head. Kagome eventually answered, "I'm alright. See?" She sat up abruptly, but was stopped short when a pounding headache began to pummel the inside of her brain. She was about to fall over on hard rock when she felt something soft bracing her. She turned to see the Lion King lending her his side.

"You shouldn't try to move after what happened," Simba said. "Take it easy and rest now." He carefully laid down, keeping her back and head still braced against his sturdy body. He then noticed how wet her skin felt against his fur. "Kagome, did something happen. You're almost soaked with water."

Kagome put a hand to her face and wiped off some of her sweat from earlier. "Oh, I guess I was sweating pretty badly while I was out. I was dreaming. Kind of..." She lowered her eyes and started to space out. '_That dream... it felt so real. The lion that I saw... he said his name was Mufasa. Mufasa..._'

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Kagome pulled herself from her trance and looked up at Kiara. "You seem worried. Is something bothering you? Is it your injuries?"

"Uh... n-no, no that's not a problem now," she said trying to regain herself. She turned to face Simba. "Your majesty - ?"

"You don't need to be formal around me," Simba stopped her. "Just 'Simba' will do."

"Okay," she continued,"Simba, do you know a lion by the name of 'Mufasa'?"

The lions widened their eyes at her question. "Mufasa...," Simba begin answer, "was my father. He died a long time ago."

'So that dream was actually real?' "So, your father was the king of this place?" Kagome asked, wanting to learn more about this Mufasa.

"AHEM... 'this place' is called the Pride Lands," he corrected, "and, yes, my father was formerly the king." Simba had a rather soft yet sad look in his eyes at the very mention of his late father. Kagome didn't feel the need to press on with questions, so she decided to call it quits. Just then, her head started pounding again, making her recoil into the Lion King's bushy mane. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk more in morning." Kagome nodded and snuggled close to her protector, trying to drift off to sleep. Kiara came to carry Kopa to bed with her, but the cub insisted in staying with its new friend.

"If it's alright," Kagome said when she opened her and saw Kopa reluctant to leave her side, "can he sleep with me tonight."

Kiara smiled and nodded. She turned to return to Kovu, who was already drifting away quickly. Nala laid herself by Simba's side, and Simba laid his massive head on the back of his mate's neck. Kopa snuggled himself into Kagome's arms and fell asleep in no time short. Kagome was the last to join the others. Her eyes were closed, and she soon felt herself fall into an empty world.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in the plains of the Pride Lands, but strangely, there were no signs of animals roaming about in the Serengeti. It was almost as though life has ceased to exist. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the tall grasses surrounding her. Menacing growls were heard, but she can't tell where the sounds were coming from. Overwhelmed by fear, Kagome made a dash towards the direction where Pride Rock should be. The giant rock structure came into view, and Kagome was getting close. The skies were glazed over with various shades of red, even the clouds were turning as crimson as blood. '_I'm almost there!_' she thought desperately. '_Just a few more yards, and then.._." Just then, a beaming purplish light shot from Pride Rock, destroying the whole structure. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks at the very sight of the rubble.

Out from the dust formed a misty body of a lion. '_Mufasa?_' No, not Mufasa... The lion had a more sleek and sly face covered by a full mane, but the locks were more wispy. A faint mark ran down his left eye. He turned and looked at the awestruck girl with a murderous intent in his eyes.

"Be prepared," he said with a rumbling, ominous voice. Kagome could barely hear it, but there was a distinct sound of Naraku's voice mixed in with the lions sultry, conniving voice. Suddenly, shadows of demonic apparitions surrounded Kagome in every direction, cutting off any paths of escape. The shadows circled her with such speed that she was forced down to her knees. Looking up in a daze, she saw the more distinct face of Mufasa – this it really is him. She called out to the great lion, but before she could, the Lion King's form was slashed and dissolved into thin air. What replaced it was the ominous lion from before.

"Be prepared," he repeated. And in a flash, the huge face lunged at Kagome, fangs bared and jaws opened.

* * *

Kagome let out a horrified yell as she bolted forward, accidentally sending Kopa flying off her chest and onto her lap. Her breathing quickened the very instant she was wide awake. Her heart was beating so quickly and strongly that it could burst from her chest if it could. Her face was dripping wet with her perspiration. She looked around to make sure she was really awake. The lions were all awake and looking right at her with confusion. Kopa was scraping his paws on her arm to get her attention, still a little upset that she catapulted him from his perch in her arms.

"Kagome," Simba said worried and startled from her screaming, "what's wrong?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" Nala asked, looking at her from behind Simba.

Kagome nodded slowly, her breathing still heavy and labored. She let out a relieved sigh. "I'm sorry, everyone," she apologized modestly. The lions didn't seem to mind and all laid their heads down again to sleep. Kopa was still yowling and tugging at her red scarf. "Oh, Kopa, I'm so sorry about before." She picked up the little cub and began stroking his head. "You'll forgive me, won't you?" The cub "reowed" as a reply. "Hopefully, that's a yes," Kagome said giggling at the cub's cute antics. Instantly the cub laid asleep in her arms again. Kagome leaned back against Simba, trying to catch up on her rest, but it proved to be pointless. '_Be prepared_,' she repeated in her mind. '_What could it mean? Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about it. Naraku... are you here, too?_'

"Is something bothering you?" Kagome turned to see Simba's golden eyes staring into hers. "You can't sleep, can you?"

"I've been meaning to ask you," Kagome began hesitantly, "about your dad Mufasa."

"Go on," Simba urged her. Kagome could see that he looked a little tense at the mention of his father's name.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I'm sorry for bringing it up," she quickly said, feeling that this might be a touchy matter to discuss.

"It's alright," Simba said, trying not to make her feel insecure. "What about my father?"

"Um," she couldn't really decide on where to start, "what was he like?"

Simba uttered a soft chuckle, "Where do I start? My father was a legend. Just as all our forefathers, he was one of the most noble and greatest of the ancient kings. He ruled the Pride Lands justly and fairly. All the animals loved him and respected him. When I was a cub, I just couldn't wait to be a great king like my father."

'_He must really love his dad_,' she thought with compassion, '_unlike Inuyasha, who's to proud to admit anything about his dad._' She couldn't help but smile at Simba's admiration of his late father. "I guess you just got your wish, didn't you?" Kagome added.

"At a price, yes," he answered solemnly. "He died before he was halfway into his full reign of the Pride Lands."

"How?"

"He died," Simba haltered his speech, "at the hands of his own brother, my uncle, Scar." Kagome could sense his body tensing at the very moment he mentioned his uncle's name. "Scar's pursuit for power and greatness led him to kill his brother and even his nephew."

"He tried to kill you, too? How horrible!" Kagome was starting to hate this Scar.

Simba could sense her distaste of the old lion, "Don't think so badly of him. Yes, he has done a terrible thing in the past, but it was his envious nature that obscured his heart. I once told Kovu this: 'Scar, couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end, it destroyed him.'"

"I see," she lowered a eyes to the ground. '_Why do I get the feeling that it's almost the same as Naraku. As Onigumo, he wanted Kikyo and despised Inuyasha. It led to him giving up his body and soul to demons, and now, Naraku has become death himself. Both wanted one thing and sacrificed everything just to get it._' "I hope I'm not prying," Kagome said, "but what was Scar like?"

Simba looked at her with wide eyes, but a small, compassionate smile donned his face as he grins at the curious questions. "You're just like I was when I was a cub. I was always curious of this world and sought answers from my father, once with my uncle. Well, Scar, actually, my father once told me that 'Scar' was an adopted name. Originally, Scar was named Taka. He was injured one day and asked to be called 'Scar' for something that he did."

"What did he do?"

"Well, before my father told me, my mother thought it was already past my bedtime, and I didn't hear the rest of the story afterwards." Simba looked over at Kagome and found her yawning. "Speaking of which, I believe it's past yours." Kagome giggled at his attempt to acting like her father. She laid her head down against his warm, comforting mane and drifted off into the land of dreams. Simba smiled at her and soon followed her into slumber.

**_This is my best one so far. Oh, if you're wondering about the validity of Scar's true name, there's a book collection called The Lion King: Six New Adventures. Look it up on Wikipedia and it'll explain everything. (I've read the books; they're good.) Ch. 6 is coming soon!_**


	6. Ch 6: Into the Past

Shikon in the Serengeti

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Lion King... okay, why do I even bother trying to say this over and over again.

**CH. 6**

**_Into the Past_**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying flat on her back. She slowly got up, being careful not to wake the sleeping cub on her stomach. She looked around for Simba, but he was nowhere to be seen in the cave. The pride was still sleeping, and the Pride Lands was as quiet as ever. 'I wonder where Simba went. I guess he went out to on patrol or something.' At that very moment, an image of Inuyasha pop up in her mind. She remembered how Inuyasha would sleep for a while but then wakes up and surveys the area for any signs of danger. 'Inuyasha...'

"Oh, you're awake," Kagome heard a familiar voice that brought her back to reality.

"Simba," Kagome started, "Where were you?"

"I was on my way to the tip of Pride Rock, but I remembered something."

"What?"

"Come with me." Simba lifted her onto her back, being careful not to hit her injured leg. He made his way up a path to the peak of Pride Rock. "Does your leg still hurt?"

"No, actually, I don't feel any pain at all," she responded clinging to his soft mane.

"Rafiki has done well in fixing up your leg. He may a crazy old monkey, but he's a good friend and miracle-worker. What about your arm? Is it any better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better than yesterday."

"That's good to know."

"Most importantly," Kagome leaned and lowered her head against Simba's mane-covered head, "I have you to thank, Simba."

Simba's eyes blinked spontaneously as he felt himself blush a little at her embracing him.

"Who would've thought I'd be so lucky to have a such a kind and cute lion come to my rescue," Kagome continued with her praises. Simba's eyes drooped, '_Cute?_' Kagome noticed his ears twitch from its hiding place within his massive mane. "You know," Kagome stared at his small-looking ears, "these are just so adorable!" She couldn't control herself. Her hand reached over and grabbed the lion's ears and started to stroke it. Simba was nearly caught off-guard by her actions. "Oh, wow! These feel so soft! I could do this all day." Simba was a tad distraught when she was going on with compliments about his "cuteness."

'_What's with this human? She's easily distracted by anything that's cute?_' Simba was seriously confused this time. "Well, we're here, and just in time, too." He stopped and let her down slowly. Kagome positioned herself so that she felt comfortable sitting. He took his place next to her.

"What is this about?" Kagome asked looking up at the lion who just happened to tower over her in a sitting position.

"Look out to the horizon, and you'll know," Simba said fixating his eyes at the scenery. Kagome looked towards the direction his eyes were trailing. Nothing was there but darkness. After about 10 seconds, there was a simmering light peaking out of the horizon. Slowly, bit by bit, the light grew and increased until Kagome was able to make out a part of the sun. Kagome was taken by the marvelous sight of the sunrise. The sky was painted with a beautiful crimson color mixed with the disappearing blue-black night. The stars were replaced by the rays of the solar marvel. It was so beautiful and breathtaking as Kagome watch the sun light up the new day. The plains were slowly coming into clear view from the darkness of the night. She has seen many sunrises before, but none such as this.

"It's so beautiful," she said in a soft voice captivated by the new setting the sun has painted for her. "Is this what you were coming up here for?"

"Yes," Simba said with his eyes still staring at the sun, "I've been doing this for some time. Considering you had a rough start since you came here, I figured you could use something other than Rafiki's remedies to lighten your mood. Do you like it?"

Kagome turned to him with a bright smile upon her face, "I love it! Thank you." Simba returned her smile and turned back to look at the sun nearly completing its ascent to the skies.

"You know," Simba said trying to stir up a small conversation to brighten the mood a bit, "my father always took me up here to watch the sunrise with him when I was young. During some of those times, he'd tell me many stories about almost everything."

"It sounds like you and your father were very close," Kagome said.

"We were practically inseparable. I would always try to follow him whenever he was called to take care of business. But as usual, he wouldn't allow it. Now I understand why." He let out a soft chuckle.

"It must be nice to be able to do this every morning with your father, huh?" Kagome said softly.

Simba turned his attention to Kagome. "Don't you do anything with your father?"

Kagome didn't think he'd ask her that. She search in her mind for an answer. "Well, no. The truth is I don't really have a father." Simba widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling that he may have made her feel somewhat sad. "Is he...?"

"I don't really know. I can't say I know specifically anything about him. Actually, I never really knew him to start with."

"I'm sorry. The fact that you never had a father... it must be... hard for you."

"That's what's so strange. I've never felt anything about it. My mom only mentioned him once, but nothing more. I can't really explain it, but I don't really know what it's like to have a dad if I don't even feel any sorrow about not having one."

Simba was feeling very sympathetic at this point. He lost his father at a young age, and he still feels that painful sadness up to now. But to not know anything about her father, let alone not have one in her life, was something he can't began to imagine. He felt compelled to comforting her, and he did. Instinctively, he nestled his head against her face and started rubbing his face against hers.

"H-hey, what are you doing," she said giggling from being tickled by stray strands of his mane.

"This is a way lions comfort one another," he said slowly pulling his head back. "You could use a hug, though." Kagome giggled at his antics and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his protective mane. He lowered his head against hers so that his chin rested on her head.

"Simba," Kagome said bringing the lion's attention back to her, "I was wondering if you could continue your story about Scar, if it's not too much to ask, that is."

"No, not at all," Simba said. He lifted his head so that she could pull away from him. "Let's see, where did we left off. Oh, yes, you see, Scar was angered that my father was next in line for the throne. When I was born, he felt that it had threatened his opportunity to become the next king. He plotted with the hyenas, the lions' mortal enemies, to kill my father and myself. Well, he succeeded in killing my father, but I was able to escape. I ran away, but thanks to some convincing, I came back and fought him. After he was defeated, I became the rightful ruler of the Pride Lands."

"I didn't think that it was so tough to be top dog," Kagome said aloud. Simba didn't quite understood her.'_What's a top dog?_' the confused king thought."What I meant was that being king must have its disadvantages as well."

"It was. Being king is a huge responsibility, but maintaining your position from other rivals is a more challenging task. Even after Scar's end, his most loyal follower Zira had plans for revenge. He had formed a pride of Outsiders..."

"Outsiders?"

"They're lions that live near the borders beyond the Pride Lands." He motioned his head towards the dark and dismal regions just near the horizon. "You must never go there, Kagome. It is impeccable that you heed my warning."

"I will, sir," she nodded. He raised a huge paw and placed it on her head, playfully rubbing it like she's a cat.

"I thought I said there's no need for formalities," he said smirking. Kagome smiled shyly at him as he removes his paw. He cleared his throat, "As I was saying, this pride of Outsiders were all very straightforward on revenge against me. I knew very well that Zira, especially, could never forget the death of her leader, and I knew too well they would find a way to get to me if by any means possible. And that was Kovu, her son. "

"Kovu?" Kagome was rather surprised. Kovu didn't look like the type to do such a heinous act.

"I know it's hard to believe, but Kovu was to be Scar's chosen heir and, as Zira plans, the new king of the Pride Lands if he overthrew me. Of course, Kovu was set in his mind to carry out his mother's wishes, but, well, he met my daughter. After some mishaps of the incident and a near all-out war, the Outsiders were able to reason with themselves of their senseless attempts. Unfortunately, Zira was not able to let go of the past and move on. Like Scar, her vengeful nature carried her from this world."

'_I didn't think being on the top of everything would be so complicated. Simba must've felt very torn apart about Scar's drastic measures just to succeed Mufasa to the throne. Scar..._' Something hit her, and she begins to remember of her dream last night. After Mufasa's image changed into another lion, the new image of the other lion bore a faint mark running down his left eye. It's almost too perfect. The lion she saw in her dream could be Simba's long-deceased uncle. She rested her head on her propped knee again '_But how do I know if it's actually Scar that I saw? What if it's just a coincidence?_' Simba glanced over at her. "By the way, what's this about? Why would you want to know about my father and my uncle?" Kagome reluctantly felt like bringing up her dream.

"I saw something very strange, kind of like a vision or something. I saw your father. He told me that there's something he needs my help with. But before he could tell me what, Naraku showed up in my dream. In my second dream last night, I saw Mufasa again, but the image was, I don't know, slashed and torn apart by another image of a lion. I could easily see a mark running down his left eye, he said, 'Be prepared.' But his voiced sounded like it was mixed in with Naraku's."

"Wait, who is this 'Naraku,'?" Simba asked, having an intuition that this 'Naraku' character must be pretty bad to the taste after hearing Kagome say his name with such contempt.

"Naraku is someone my friends and I are trying to find. He's a despicable and evil half-demon."

Simba blinked twice, "'Half-demon'?"

"Oh, well, a half-demon is someone that, well, is 'half-monster' and half-human." Simba nodded to signal for the continuation of the story. "Since you told me almost everything about your father and your uncle, I kind of have a bad feeling about what I saw. It feels like some sort of warning your father was trying to get to me about something, something that may involve Naraku and possibly your uncle."

"If so, I doubt that Scar could be alive," he said shaking his head slightly, but he can't doubt the ominous dream that she had. The two looked out into the horizon to see the sun has shown itself completely and stills continues its ascent. "You know," Simba said turning to Kagome, "you never had a chance to tell me more about yourself."

"Oh, I --" Kagome was cut off by an unusual growling noise. Simba's ears perked up and starting honing in on the sound. The growling sounded like... a stomach? Kagome realized that it was her stomach. Her face blushed a light shade of red as she held her nagging gut. "Heh, heh, heh, I guess I've been so caught up with my new surroundings that I forgot I haven't eaten a thing since yesterday afternoon." Simba smiled and lifted her onto his back.

"Let's see if we can find something to quiet down your hunger." Kagome nodded with a smile and held on to his mane as they walked down the path back to the cave. But the both of them can't shake the feeling about Scar, especially Naraku.

**_Well, what do you think so far? I'm working on another fanfic with Kagome being the main character again. If I ever get that updated, I hope you readers like it as much as you've taken interest into this story._**


	7. Ch 7: Hunger Pains

Shikon in the Serengeti

You likin' it so far? It's gonna get better. Everyone's favorite Disney comical duo is going to show up in this chapter!

**Ch. 7**

_**Hunger Pains**_

Kagome sat on the rock hard ground inside the cave, a little distraught at what lies in front of her. A lifeless, practically bloodied body of a zebra, freshly caught. The lionesses back away for Simba and Kovu to approach the carcass (in the lion-world, males eat first then the rest). Kagome sat mortified as she watch the two lions tear away at the dead animal. From her perspective, the two were practically gutting the zebra, getting at the best meat inside. After a while, Simba and Kovu has had their fill and allows the rest to have their share.

Simba, still licking his blood-covered chops, glanced over at Kagome. "Kagome, I can't help but notice that you're not joining the others." Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome?" Still no answer. The old lion strode over to the dumbfounded girl and nudged her cheek. Kagome let out a yelp and turned to see a crimson-splattered muzzle and golden eyes. She let out another yelp, this one louder than the first, and stumbled backwards. The whole pride turned their attention from their breakfast to the toppled human lying on her back.

Kagome opened her eyes to see several pairs of golden eyes and "overgrown" muzzles in her face.

"Are you alright?" Kiara said helping Kagome back up.

"Uh... yeah," she responded rubbing the back of her head, hoping she didn't bang her head to hard while falling back.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Nala asked. Kagome glanced back at the zebra, or at least, remains of it. Kagome took a huge gulp as she was thinking of an answer.

"Well," she started, trying to form sentences in her head, "I'm not exactly hungry at the moment." She knew very well that was a lie, and a bad one at that. Just as the words left her mouth, her stomach loudly protested. All ears perked at the alien noise. Little Kopa hopped right onto Kagome's lap to inspect the noise. Curiously, the little cub ruffled at the hem of her blouse and poked his right inside. Kagome was taken by surprise and tried to pull the cub out. Kopa resisted and pressed his furry ear against her belly. "Ah! Kopa... don't do... that!" she said in-between laughs from the fur brushing alongside her stomach. Kopa, feeling content with what he discovered, started back out of her shirt, but he found himself unable to get out. Relentlessly tugging from inside, Kopa even resorted to clawing at the foreign material, nearing ripping it. "Kopa, just hold still. Hey, you're gonna tear my uniform!" Kagome was trying to grab a hold of the cub, being wary of her still-injured arm. Suddenly, Kopa figure if you can't go back, then go forward – bad idea. Just before Kagome could finally grab a hold of his hindquarters, the mischievous runt squirmed further and completely into her blouse. "KOPA!" Kagome yelled at the cub's sudden change of direction. Kopa continued to claw his way out while tickling Kagome in the process. While all this was going on, the pride looked on in confusion, some in laughter.

Simba, trying to hold back a chuckle, stepped in front of the fidgeting girl. "Kagome, lay down." Considering she can't keep her thoughts straight, Kagome might as well listen to him. Once she was on her back, Simba lowered his to the squirming form inside Kagome's blouse. He started to nudge against the bottom of the form and coaxed it with a rumbling "purr" and gentle nudge. Slowly, Kopa seemed to cooperate with his grandfather's coaxing and slowly followed the opposite direction of Simba's nudges. Unfortunately, each step the furry thing takes only makes the situation a little more complicated for Kagome, who can't seem to easily keep it together when it comes to tickling. Finally, the cub poked it's whiskered mug from Kagome's collar. Kagome looked at the cub and gave him a somewhat rebuking look. "Kopa, what in the world were you trying to do, you little peep?" Kopa merely gave her his usual "reow" with an additional innocent puppy... er... kitty eyes. Kagome knew she couldn't stay a little mad at the cub, let alone get mad with him to start with. What can she do about it? Curiosity kills the cat... kinda. She gave him a smile and pulled Kopa out of her blouse. After giving him a hug, she set him back down next to her.

"AHEM... back to the point," Simba cleared his throat, "you shouldn't ignore your hunger. Lions can go for days on end without food or water. But I have my doubts humans can do the same." He walked over and tore off a hunk of meat and placed it in front of her. "Eat this. You'll be able to recover better if you replenish your strength."

Kagome swallowed hard at the mere sight of the bloodied piece of meat. She's seen torn bodies of demons, but this is a little different. What's worst about is that Simba expects her to eat it. '_Oh, boy, it's that same incident was Koga all over again._' Kagome thought when she remembered Koga offered her a dead boar for a meal. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass," Kagome said as tactfully as possible.

Simba tilted his head. "Kagome, you need to eat something. At least take one bite. It's not like it's going to kill you."

'_Oh, you have no idea..._' Kagome thought with a sweat drop dangling above her. "Actually, Simba, it can." The lions' ears all perked up at her response. How could food possibly kill someone? "You see, humans can't eat anything raw or uncooked."

"Raw? Uncooked?" Simba repeated the words as if it were a foreign language.

"Humans and animals eat different kinds of food. What you prefer as food can be dangerous to us humans. But is possible to eat it if it's cooked."

"Cooked?"

"Well, I can I explain this? When you cook something, it sort of gets rid of the germs or parasites in the food. It would make it safer for humans to eat."

"Germs? Parasites?" Simba was only getting more confused by the second.

"Um... It's really hard to explain it, but if I could do it now, I'd be able to..." '_Oh... shoot...!_' Kagome realized that she's a few items short for any means of cooking. '_AAHH... I forgot... all my stuff are back in the Feudal Era._' She let out a pitiful sigh. Her stomach followed up with a loud growl as well as the nagging agony of hunger. 'Oh, that's right!' Kagome doesn't need all her modern stuff to get her out of this situation. Luckily after spending a lot of times camping out in the forests with Inuyasha and the others and roasting fish in front of the fireplace, she should know how to make herself some food with the only natural resources available around these parts.

"Kagome?" Simba gave her a small nudge to get her mind back to reality.

"I'VE GOT IT!" She yelled out rather randomly. Simba quickly drew back his head and flattened his ear against his head as his sensitive eardrums rang like crazy from her loud voice. Kagome quickly got up, but she realized too late that her leg was still in the process of recovering and a sharp pain shot from her ankle and smacked right into her knee. She started to crumble as her leg gave way, but Simba intercepted the fall.

"Take it easy, Kagome," Simba said straightening the girl up while bracing her. "Don't forget you've yet to recover from those wounds. By the way, you got what?"

"By any chance, are there any fish in a nearby river or so?"

"Fish? I doubt there are any around the watering hole. But there may be near the river pass. Unfortunately, it's practically overrun by crocodiles."

"Oh... kay..."

"I don't suppose humans eat anything else, do they?"

Kagome thought hard for a second. What else is there to eat besides wildlife? Very doubtful that she'll eat a zebra even if it is roasted. There's not a lot of fish around the area, and she's not risking it around the crocs to find one. Finally, she remembered something. "Fruits! That's it! There's gotta be fruits around here, right?"

The lions all blinked simultaneously twice at her question. Lions barely touch any kind of fruits, so how does she expect them to know where any can be found. The lions all turned to their king. '_Hey, don't look at me...!_' Simba thought cocking a brow. "Well," Simba said looking at Kagome, "I believe Rafiki would know."

'_There's no way I'm seeing that cracked monkey again_,' Kagome thought with a sweat-droplet, remembering the wackiness of the old baboon. "You know, I think I'd go looking around for myself."

"I highly doubt you can go anywhere in your condition.," Simba pointed out motioning his eye contact and head to her bandaged leg.

"Don't worry," Kagome said waving her hand side to side, "I'm already covered."

Simba twitched his ears. "Covered how?" Kagome gave him an innocent smile.

* * *

'_How did this happen?_' Simba thought pacing himself across the grassy plains with a certain girl on his back. Apparently, Kagome's cover for her injured leg is beginning to resort to the old lion as a personal crutch. As crude as it may seem, Simba is not the type to say no to one in need of help.

"You know, Simba," Kagome said leaning into his ear, "I know this might be a little... inconvenient for you, but I'll try to recover as soon as possible. So -"

"No need to worry," Simba said. "I'm not going to let an injured animal force itself to walk while its still recovering. I don't mind doing the favor. Just don't rush it, and let it heal at its own pace." He felt two arms wrap around his neck, not even completely encircling the whole diameter of his overgrown mane.

"You're the best, Simba!" Kagome said snuggling against him. "Unlike that Inuyasha who frequently rushes things..." she managed to mutter.

"Inu-wha - ?" Simba perked his right ear from where Kagome had her head.

"Oh, he's my friend back in the Feudal Era."

"Feudal Era...?"

'I guess I should slow down sometime.' "It's the place where I was before I came here. I told you before that I was able to travel through time, 500 years, that is."

"500 years, huh?"

"Actually, I'm from Tokyo, it's the name of my homeland, and the Feudal Era was the time period Tokyo was in 500 years ago. There, I met Inuyasha, a half-demon."

"Like Naraku?"

"In a way, but Inuyasha is more of a true half-demon, one born from a demon parent and a human parent. Naraku was a human who united his body and soul with various demons."

"I see..."

"I met Inuyasha, and that's when I started my double-life. We're searching for this important object called the Jewel of Four Souls, or Shikon Jewel. But it's my fault that the Jewel shattered into thousands of pieces and scattered across the land. Now Inuyasha and I are looking for all the pieces before Naraku does."

"Is this Jewel that important?"

"Very. The Shikon Jewel can grant unlimited powers to either good or evil. Even one shard can give a human or a demon extraordinary powers. That's why demons, in particular, searches for them."

"I guess it would be greatly important. It must be hard to collect the shards if you say all these demons are after them, especially this Naraku character."

"You have no idea. But with the help of my friends, it became more easier for Inuyasha and me to find the shards."

"I never had the chance to ask more about you and your friends. So..."

"Well, I just told you most of it. Inuyasha is a half-demon with a temperament issue. He gets mad easily, possessive, arrogant, and can be a total jerk."

"I thought you said he was your friend."

"He is, but under that hard cover and tough act he puts up, he's really comforting and always there for you. He's the one person you can count on to come to your rescue."

Simba could sense the passion in Kagome's word as she described Inuyasha's personality. "You like him, don't you?" Kagome sat up, and Simba turned his head to find her face as red as the sky painted red by the setting sun. '_Yep..._' "Well, so what else about your other friends?"

"There's Shippo, a young fox demon child. He's really cute, and... Kopa really reminds me of Shippo. He's always trying to act mature, and that's what makes him so cute and lovable, like a little brother. Then there's Miroku, a monk."

"Monk?"

"A monk is someone who's devoted to divinity, you know, a follower of a god. Miroku's a very dependable person, but he needs to lose the lecherous and perverted character before Sango will be the end of him. Oh, Sango is another friend of mine. She's practically my best friend, someone I can trust with some secrets, especially if it's gotta be kept away from Inuyasha. We work together very well even though we are viewed as unlikely companions."

"You seem to have some trustworthy friends."

"Well, in times of need, they're the best choice to count on. I don't suppose you have any unlikely friends."

"Actually..."

Before Simba could say another word, the two heard an ear-splitting yell of fear that aroused almost all the residents of the plains. Kagome looked around to find the source of the screaming, but Simba's ears drooped down; he knew what's going to happen. Suddenly, they hear a rustling of the tall grasses. Kagome has got the better view from Simba's back and saw something moving towards them, but what?

Out popped... a weasel riding atop a pig? The two animals ran up towards Kagome and Simba.

"Hey, guys, what - ?" Simba was interrupted when the two ran right past him, not even slowing down for a second.

"RUNNOWTALKLATER!" the words spewed out of the weasel's mouth at like 60 mph. Simba and Kagome stared as the two animals sped further and further away from them. They look back at each other with confused looks donning their faces. Then they looked at the direction where the weasel and the pig ran from, and... out comes bursting into view is one angry rhinoceros.

"Uh-oh," Simba and Kagome said simultaneously before Simba made a mad dash after the other two animals. Simba may be King of the Pride Lands and King of Beasts, but he knows very well that reason cannot subside a rhino's fury. The Lion King finally caught up to the two animals from before.

"What did you do this time?!" Simba shouted at the weasel as they continue their escape from the rhino.

"Blame the worm-stealin' buzzards that hang around those rhinos!" the weasel yelled back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Those flockin' feather-brained scavengers were moving in on our dinner, and they just had to bring a rhino buddy of theirs!"

Simba spotted a cave opening coming into view. "You guys go on ahead to that cave up ahead. I'll lure the rhino away!"

"Gotcha, pal!" And with that, the two sped ahead while Simba skid to a stop and turned to face the charging rhino.

"You're not seriously gonna go against that rhino are you?" Kagome asked frantically as she watch the rhino advancing closer and closer.

"Don't worry," Simba said confidently. "Rhinos have pretty bad eyesight, so they're practically charging blindly."

"But where do they know where to go?"

"They may have bad eyes, but they sure have good ears." Simba let out a resounding roar. The rhino bellowed back in fury, and Simba dashed to the side and continued letting out his roar. The rhino chased after the sound of the lion's magnificent roar. The chase was stretched out longer than expected, and Simba was starting to show signs of exhaustion as his pace began to slow.

'_He's fast, but I don't think he can last another few minutes like this.'_ Kagome thought, worried about the slowly tiring king. '_If he didn't have me on his back, it'd be much faster -_ ' An idea struck her head. Kagome looked around and finally saw what she needed. Now all she's got to do is...

"Kagome!" Simba spun his head around to see Kagome dangling on a branch of a acacia tree. Apparently, Kagome planned on grabbing onto the branch when the two ran past the tree. She carefully dropped herself to the ground, being very cautious of her leg. Simba skid to a halt and called out to her.

"Just trust me!"was the only answer he got back. Kagome scooped up a rock in her hand and chucked it at the rhino that was still charging at Simba. The rock hit home on the rhino's face. It didn't hurt him, but it sure made him more angry. "Hey, you! Over here, slowpoke!" Kagome taunted the rhino. It worked, unfortunately. Now the enraged bulldozer is marking her like a mad bull charging a matador with a red flag. Only 20 yards until contact and Kagome might end up as a smear against the tree. 15... 10... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... SMASH!

Kagome opened her eyes to find her vision blocked by a huge mass of bushy hair. She lift her end to find herself on Simba's back.

"What were you thinking?" Simba said, practically shouting at her. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I guessed it worked," Kagome said confidently. Simba's ears jerked upright.

"What?"

"Look," Kagome pointed at the tree and the rhino, or rather, a tree and a heap of armored mass. "I didn't think it'd go so well. Kinda thought it would only work with cartoons."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were starting to get tired and started slowing down. I thought I was weighing you down, so I had this plan."

"Plan?"

"Yeah. You said a rhino's eyesight is not very good, but its ears were pretty sharp. I thought we could use it to our advantage, considering it blindly charges at the source of any kind of noise. Plus, I knew you'd grab me before the rhino could ram me into the tree."

Total, dumbfounded silence...

"And you offered yourself up as bait for that?"

She nodded.

"And you knew it was a 50-50 chance I'd be able to grab you out of the way in time?"

Nod...

Simba gave her a disappointed and rather scornful look, like a father would to his misbehaving child. Then he raised a huge paw over her head, which seemed dwarfed compared to his paw. Thinking that he might swat her across the face for risking it all and blatantly trusting him to make it in time, Kagome winced and shut her eyes tight. Instead of a humongous slap, she felt the paw rest on her head. She opened her eyes to look up at Simba's smiling face.

"You idiot," he said with a soft smile. Kagome returned the smile. He lifted her back on his back, and the two made their way in the direction where the two animals they ran into earlier fled. They came to the cave where the two where suppose to be hiding. Simba poked his head into the cave and found them.

"Timon, Pumbaa, it's save to come out now," Simba said.

"WHEW!" Timon sighed in relief. "Thanks for bailin' us outta there, buddy. He looked around and saw the rhino still unconscious. "Wow, that's quite a brawl you got into."

"There was no fight," Simba stated plainly. "Actually, she was the one who handled the rhino." Simba motioned his head at the girl on his back.

"Whoa, what in the world is that?" Timon blurted out. He hopped onto Simba's back and then to his head. He looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

"Can I help you?" Kagome finally said, a little annoyed that the little critter was practically in her face.

"So what is this thing, Simba?" Timon said pointing at Kagome. Now this is really getting on Kagome's nerve.

"That 'thing' is Kagome," Simba said, agitated by Timon's rudeness.

"What's a 'Ka-go-' whatever it is?" Pumbaa asked.

"It's Kagome... Ka-Go-ME!" she said stressing each syllable for the warthog to understand.

Simba let out a sigh. "Kagome is her name, and a human is what she is."

"A human, huh?" Timon said hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. "I could've sworn it was some sort of mutant monkey."

"AND WHAT PART OF ME IS A MONKEY?!" Kagome shouted. Surely enough, she can't take another minute of this.

"Calm down there, princess," Timon said.

"And what're you supposed to be? A weasel or something?" Kagome remarked back.

"Hey, hey, hey, this 'weasel' is a meerkat, sweetheart! MEER-KAT!"

"Alright, that's enough, you two..." Simba barged in on their spat.

"You'll have to forgive Timon," Pumbaa said to Kagome. "He's never one to have a formal conversation with. By the way, I'm Pumbaa, a warthog."

"You're not a boar?" Kagome asked, somewhat teasingly.

After a few huffs, Timon turned back to Kagome. "So what's a human like you doin' around these parts? Come to think of it, we never see your kind around here anyway."

"I'm not surprised," Kagome said under her breath.

"Well, we were looking around for something suitable for her to eat," Simba said in reply for Kagome.

"Don't worry," Timon said, "there's plenty of stuff to chow down on, especially around here."

Kagome looked around to find what Timon said is edible. Nothing. "Where 'here'?"

Timon put his hand out to point out a nearby mound with a log next to it. "Right here." Timon and Pumbaa rushed over to the mound. "Okay, ol' pal, do your stuff." Pumbaa lodged his tusks into the bottom of the branch and hoisted it up without any effort. Timon scurried under and came back out after a few seconds. "Grubs!"

"The other white meat," Pumbaa said letting the log fall back to the ground.

Kagome stared with wide, nearly-twitching eyes. '_Great! First a zebra and now bugs! This day couldn't be any more perfect..._' she thought sarcastically.

_**Whew! This is the longest chapter I've ever done. Oh, for those of you wondering when Inuyasha and the others would show up, I guarantee the next chapter will be dedicated to them.**_


	8. Ch 8: The Answer to Find Kagome

Shikon in the Serengeti

I know, I know, some of you are dying to know what's going on with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. So here's a chapter all about them. There's an unlikely ally coming along and maybe be of some help to find Kagome. Enjoy!

**Ch. 7**

_**The Answer to Find Kagome**_

"KAGOME! KAGOME!!" the little fox kit shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU, KAGOME?!" While calling out for Kagome, Shippo scampered about the forest in hopes of finding her. He hopped on top a huge boulder and took a deep breath. "KAGO -- !!"

WHAP!!

"Shut up already, Shippo!" Inuyasha said brandishing his balled up fist. As usual Shippo clutched his bruised head in tears.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," Miroku said coming up from behind, "you can't blame Shippo for trying the best he can to find Kagome."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "The brat's making my ears go deaf." He storms off back to the village. Sango picked up the crying fox and caressed him in her arms. Eventually it was enough to calm him down.

"Don't give up hope," Snago said reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll find Kagome without fail."

"Yes," Miroku replied, "but question that stands to reason is where would that black hole have taken her."

Shippo sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Miroku, do you know where your Wind Tunnel leads? That black hole that swallowed up Kagome was exactly like the Wind Tunnel, except bigger."

"Good question, but unfortunately, I myself know nothing of what lies beyond this cursed hand of mine."

"What if it's something like the well that Kagome uses to go back to her own time?" Sango theorized. "That may have been something that takes its victims to a different place."

"If Kagome's lucky, that's just what it is. But for her sake, that black hole had better not be anything like the Wind Tunnel. As far as I'm concerned, those who were sucked into the Wind Tunnel were never seen again... alive, that is."

Shippo and Sango cringed at the very thought of never seeing their dear friend again. With that, the three head straight back to the village.

Back at the village, Inuyasha sat sulking in his usual tree. Memories of Kagome flooded his mind. From the very day they first met to the time where they met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. From their first encounter with Kikyo to their first battle with Naraku. All up to this point. There's probably nothing in the world at the moment that could get Inuyasha to snap out of it, not even --

POOF! A balloon-like blimp with bulging eyes popped up in front of Inuyasha. The only response to this surprise? What else...? SMACK!!

POOF! "What's the big idea?! All I was trying to do is cheer you up!" Shippo, with a huge bump on his head, shouted up to Inuyasha. No response, just awkward silence.

"Shippo, I think it's best we left him alone," Sango said.

"He must already be tearing himself up over what happened," Miroku added.

"What? The fact that he couldn't save Kagome?" Shippo said sarcastically. Apparently, he's still pretty mad at Inuyasha for bopping him one on the cranium.

"Shippo!" Sango rebuked. Suddenly, Inuyasha stood up abruptly. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo winced at his sudden movement. Maybe they overdid it. Instead of a crude, rebuking tantrum, the half-demon leapt from his branch and disappeared into the trees. The others look on with sympathy.

With his head hanging limp and eyes to the ground, Inuyasha blindly wanders about the forest, not a shred of care of where he ends up. The only thing on his mind is Kagome. Suddenly, his furry, white ears jerked up and fixated themselves at a a point to focus in on a particular sound unheard to the human ears. His nose starts working their magic in taking in the scent and identifying it. Only one person has the smell of grave soil... '_Kikyo!_'

Inuyasha spins around and finds Kikyo in the shades of the trees. His widened eyes of surprise reduced itselves to narrow eyes of no interest. The priestess stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself.

"Inuyasha, I've never seen you so uninterested in my presence," she said with an emotionless tone.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said in a deep voice, almost a growl. Clearly, he's not in the mood for anything, not even his former love.

"I've noticed a change in the winds, even the aura in the area has changed. I suspect Kagome's aura has disappeared."

It was hear to believe that Kikyo really pays any mind to Kagome, considering their rivaling powers. Inuyasha was somewhat skeptical, but for now Kikyo is the only person closest to Kagome that he can confide in.

"You can sense Kagome's spiritual aura?"

"Kagome is my reincarnation, as many others have claimed. Because we share the same soul, we are connected, no matter what." She gave a small smile. "Hmph, even if she does refuse to acknowledge the fact that she is me reborn, she and I are more spiritually bonded than anyone believes."

"I didn't think you would speak so highly of Kagome, assuming you two are always avoiding one another."

The priestess chuckled an almost inaudible laugh. "Is that what we try to do? Avoid each other? True, there was a time when I would've done all I can to steer clear of her, wary that she can take back these souls that keep me alive. But do I think highly of her? It's only a matter of expecting anything from that girl."

An idea struck him. "Kikyo, you say Kagome is connected to you by power and soul. Is it possible for you to sense her presence anywhere? Even if she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth?"

"That's unheard of, Inuyasha, to find one whose being have left this world. Most likely in your manner of speaking, it would've led me to believe Kagome has left for the next world --"

"DON'T SAY THAT!!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist against a nearby tree. Such power from his boiling anger snapped the truck and sent the tree crashing down on the forest floor. "She's not completely gone," he seethed with bared fangs. "I refuse to believe that! I know she's alive and well, and if you can sense where she is, then TELL ME WHERE!" The furious half-demon raised a fist to Kikyo, who seems unaffected by his temperament.

"I don't see how any of her disappearance involves me. Why should I be willing to help you?"

Now Inuyasha's lost it. He charged at the priestess, claws extended and fist raised. He lets his fist reach its target with a loud SMASH!! His fist landed only as close as 3 inches away from Kikyo's head.

"Why so reluctant, Inuyasha?"

"Listen here, Kikyo," he said in a growl, "Kagome has been more than willing to safe you more than once, no, TWICE! You sure have a funny way of showing gratitude, if you had any. But when she's the one who needs help, even if it's from you, the least you could do is return the favor!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you gave up any reason to be human!"

She let out a laugh. "Human? That's coming from a half-demon who could care less about humans. And if you thought for a second, that I'm human, well, I'm not sure what to say of it. I'm dead, remember?"

"But Kagome gave you the chance to live. That's what makes you human."

For once, Inuyasha could've sworn he saw a spark of emotion in Kikyo's cold eyes. Her eyes glanced away from Inuyasha's. After a while of silence, Kikyo finally spoke. "I'll help you find her, but not because you asked, but because I need to clear my debt to Kagome."

Inuyasha pulled back his fist and turned to head back to the village. He turns his head to face Kikyo and turned back and begin walking. Kikyo understood he wanted her to follow.

Back at Kaede's hut, Shippo was slurping away at his soup. Miroku and Sango followed suit but did so silently and rather reluctantly. Outside, Kaede worked on her herb garden. She looked up for a moment, but her gaze was soon stayed focused at one thing. Inuyasha was returning to the village... with Kikyo. "Sister Kikyo?" The old priestess said in disbelief. Only once have Kikyo set foot in her old village, but once and no more.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kaede" Kikyo said before entering the hut.

"Guys, I may have an answer as to how we find Kagome," Inuyasha introduced Kikyo.

"WHAT?!" was the only reply he got. Shippo spit out his soup in surprise. Sango dropped her bowl as Miroku nearly chocked on his soup.

"I didn't expected you to take it well, but like it or not, Kikyo's the only one who can find Kagome's whereabouts," Inuyasha reasoned.

Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all stared at Kikyo, skeptical, confused, and yet... hopeful.

_**So did you like it? Those who are Kikyo haters... well, hope you didn't mind Kikyo allying with Inuyasha and the others to look for Kagome, but it's the best I can do for a good fanfic. Next chapters going to have Kagome put up to the real test of surviving without Inuyasha. Do you think she can do it? Be expecting it! **_


	9. Ch 9: The Nomads

Shikon in the Serengeti

Now comes the moment of the story you've been waiting for. Can Kagome fair on her own against a new threat?

**Ch. 9**

_**The Nomads**_

It's been several days since Kagome came upon the Pride Landers. Still no way of knowing how to get home, Kagome decides to make the best of it being the only human in a pride of lions. Thanks to Rafiki's medicines, Kagome's injuries have healed completely. Also, the old baboon was able to find something for her to eat – just fruits and the occasional fish from his across-the-river travels. The days meld into weeks as Kagome spent her time in the pride. Luckily for her, Simba was there to guide her through living in this new world, along with the major pride members Kovu, Kiara, Nala, and Kopa. Looks like Kagome's got it made for the time, right?

The sun rises over the horizon. Simba was the first animal awake as always for his usual morning trip to the watering hole for a drink. Back inside Pride Rock, Kopa was up and at 'em, filled with his energetic enthusiasm. After a little stretch, Kopa glances over at his new best friend, still fast asleep. Too impulsive for some fun, he leaps over to Kagome's side and nudges his body against her cheek. The only result he got was Kagome's lazy groan and her back to his face. But this can't deter the cub. Effortly climbing over Kagome's body, Kopa finally made his way past her arms and took her scarf in his jaws and started pulling roughly. Kagome finally stirred and opened one eye. "Ohh, Kopa, not now." He kept pulling. "Kopa, c'mon, it's still to early." Kopa just kept on pulling. Finally, Kagome lifted her hand and placed it on the cub's head and got him to let go of her scarf. "5 more minutes..."

With a huff, Kopa thought of a idea that is surefire to get Kagome up. Scurrying to the end of her blouse, Kopa works his head into the white shirt. Once he's halfway in, he initiates his plan. Using his furry face and long whiskers, Kopa rubs his face against Kagome's soft skin. Kagome's eyes shot up and broke out laughing. The whole pride lifted their heads at the sudden laughter.

"KOPA, STOP IT! COME ON, NOT THIS AGAIN!" Kagome said in-between laughs. Knowing that his plan worked, Kopa pulled himself out of the blouse. Kagome picked up the cub and nuzzled his nose. "You little rascal," she said giggling. Kovu walked over yawning – looks like the two caught him in the middle of a good dream.

"Good morning, Kovu," Kagome greeted.

"Morning," the young lion yawned. Kopa rushed over to his father and playfully ran circles around Kovu's paws. He finally stopped when his father lowered his head and nuzzled the cub's head. Kopa rushed back over to Kagome and grabbed the hem of her sleeve and roughly pulled. She knew what he wanted.

"Okay, okay, I know," Kagome said. She picked up the cub and made her way towards the entrance. Kovu and the lions followed.

"Where are you going?" Kovu asked stopping at the mouth of the cave.

"I thought I'd take Kopa out for the day a little earlier than usual," she replied.

"Be careful then, you two," Kiara called after them. Before Kagome and Kopa took one step out of the cave, Nala ran up to them to say one more thing.

"Kagome, remember not to go anywhere beyond the watering hole," Nala reminded.

"What's beyond the watering hole?" Kagome asked.

"Beyond there lies the elephant graveyard at the border of the Outlands. Who knows what danger still lies in that region, even if Zira's pride is diminished."

"There's been recent sightings of lions from outside this territory. We still don't know anything about them, so it's best to stay close to the Pride Lands," Kovu added.

"Don't worry," Kagome assured, "I'll remember to stay close."

Kiara gave her son a lick (kiss). "Remember to stay close to Kagome, alright?" Kopa licked her back and nodded. He jumps into Kagome's arms and the two run down the steps.

Simba was on his way back to Pride Rock when Kagome rushed past him. "See you later, Simba!" Kagome said turning to bid him a quick good-bye.

"Where are you going so early?" Simba called after her.

"She's taking Kopa out for the day," Kovu told him.

"This early?" Simba asked.

"Apparently, Kopa couldn't wait for everyone else to wake up," Nala said yawning. Simba's eyes told everyone about his concern.

"Kagome knows not to go anywhere near the borders," Kovu assured the Lion King. Simba looked out to the horizon and catches Kagome running out to the fields.

"Zazu," Simba called out. The majordomo comes flying in at command.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Keep an eye on Kagome and Kopa. She's still learning the land, and it could be a little confusing when almost everywhere looks the same at every turn."

"As you wish, Sire," Zazu bowed and flew off.

* * *

The sun was finally up in the skies and illuminated the plains. The herds were out in the green fields grazing. Some other herds made their way to the watering hole. Just around the area, Kagome was chasing after Kopa. They made their way past the different herds gathered around the savanna. The two spent most of their days doing the usual things they've been doing since Kagome started living with the pride - riding the elephants, chasing flamingos, racing the zebras, and running away from some water buffalo whenever their antics really agitate the herd. Thanks to hanging around Simba and some of her own experiences with Inuyasha and her friends, Kagome's been able run as fast as the cub, not real fast, but enough to avoid water buffalo and the occasional rhinoceros. The two spent their whole morning with nonstop fun until the sun was high in the sky.

The afternoon came, and out of the tall grass comes Kagome, fairly tired from the activities she did with Kopa. Wait, where's Kopa? She looked around her to find the cub, but there's nothing. "Kopa?" she called. "Where are you? Come on, Kopa, if you're hiding I'm coming after -"

"RREEOOW!" A ball of fluff popped out from the grass and tackled the girl from behind. The momentum and weight of the cub knocked the both of them down the dead-end hill just beyond the tall grass. The two came tumbling down the hill laughing. But while they were sliding down, they came across another animal in their path and rolled right into it. When they all came to a stop, Kagome found a meerkat on top of her and a warthog under her.

"Hey, hey, hey," Timon shouted, "can't a meerkat and warthog walk down the path without getting run over?"

"Hello to you, too, Timon," Kagome said rolling her eyes and smiling. Suddenly, a flatulent sound was let loose, followed a rather unpleasant odor. Kagome and Kopa hopped off Pumbaa, holding their noses and nearly tearing.

"Sorry..." Pumbaa apologized while blushing.

"Whew! Way to let it loose," Timon commented. They all had a laugh out of it. "So, where're you two doing rolling down the hill like a couple of rocks?"

"Just having some fun," Kagome replied. Suddenly, Kopa perked his ear and rushed off. "Kopa, where do you think you're going?" She rushed after him, leaving Timon and Pumbaa standing there confused.

Kagome followed the cub as far as the last acacia and into the tall grass. After running through the grass, Kagome came upon a barren land: the border between the Pride Lands and Outlands. 'Oh, no...' Kagome thought, fearing that Kopa may have wandered into across the border and into foreign territory. Suddenly, Kagome felt a familiar sensation, something she hasn't felt in weeks. '_The Sacred jewel shards! But why is it here? Not unless..._' Before she could finish her thought, she wasted no time in rushing into the ominous land to get Kopa out of there. She knows very well never to go anywhere near the border, but not when her instincts on the situation are running wild. Further into the land, the presence of the shards grew as her own suspicion and concerns grew. The bones and remains of prey sends chills up her spine. This is not a friendly neighborhood.

Kagome finally stopped at a dead end where a huge wall rose nearly 12 feet. Looking around, it would take a while to climb it and much longer to go around it. She heard a meek growl and turned around to find Kopa crouching and cowering close to a huge boulder that formed a small shelter. "Kopa, what are you doing under there? You know better than to run off like that." Kopa started growling. Just then, a strong feeling of the jewel shards shot through Kagome's senses. She could feel it very close by. Actually, it's right behind her. She pivots around and she was met with a whiskered, dark-colored muzzle and visible fangs. She yelped and stumbled back to find a huge, black-maned lion standing right in front of her. She looked up to see three other dark-maned lions standing atop the wall.

They all looked like Kovu, but darker and more threatening. Each had their bodies tattooed with scars from past battles. A couple of them had torn ears and scarred faces. Claws protrude from their paws. Their very appearance was enough to have Kagome frozen with fear. The oldest one in standing in front of her seemed to be their leader. He lowered his head to Kagome's level and took in her scent in a menacing way.

"Strange creature," the lion said. Kagome swallowed hard. It was loud enough to catch the lions' ears. "Looks like the poor thing wondered far from home, didn't it, boys?" The other lions chuckled eerily as they descend down the wall with one leap and safely landing on four paws. The other three surrounded the trembling girl. Kagome backed up against the boulder where Kopa was hiding. She carefully concealed the cub, afraid of what could happen to him. After all, Simba did explain that foreign lions won't hesitate to kill a cub, let alone harm it.

"What do yo think it is?" one of the lions asked eying every inch of Kagome's face and body. Another approach and placed a huge, clawed paw on her head, forcing her to comply to whichever direction he wanted her to turn her head.

"Doesn't look like any animal we've come across before."

"Must be the 'human' thing the animals have been talking about nowadays."

"Human? What kind of an animal is that?"

"Look at this," one said sweeping a paw in her raven hair. "It's quite a thick mane, but what's this? No tail." He gave her rear a smack, wondering if she had a tail.

"What the heck are you trying to do, perv?!" Kagome shouted.

"Quite the spunk," the oldest lion said. He looked closer into her eyes and pulled back to inspect her from top to bottom. "You must be the one His Majesty was expecting."

'_His Majesty? Do they mean Simba? No, there's no way Simba would be affiliated with these guys. And what do they mean 'the one'?_' Kagome was really confused.

"You have a name, human?" the oldest lion asked.

"I-it's Kagome," she reluctantly replied.

"Kagome..." the lion said with thoughts about the name itself. It would seem as though there's something going on in his mind about her. Just then, a malicious grin donned his face. "I see..." He turned around to leave, but stopped to motion his head at his comrades. The other three close in on her with foreboding gleams in their greenish eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kagome backed farther onto the boulder as the lions advanced. There's no means of escaping. The lions has blocked all possible escape routes. One grabbed her by the arm while the other had a grip on her shoulder. "LET ME GO!" Without warning, they tightened their grip and nearly pierced her skin with their sharp fangs. She let out a stifled yell.

"Cooperate, and you won't be harmed," the oldest one warned. The lion force her to stand, but there's no way she was going to let them find out that Kopa is concealed behind her. Much to her dislike, she had to resist. It's either stay and maybe receive some scratches or go and eventually have Kopa get involved. She pulled back some, enough to let the lions know she's not going to be so willing to budge. As soon as she pulled back, she felt fangs threatening to impale her flesh. The other lion walked over and grabbed her by the scarf and viciously jerked her, practically throwing her across the ground. She landed with a thud.

"Start walking, human, or else," one of them threatened. He looked up and saw a little cub trembling in his rocky shelter. "Curious little cub, isn't he?" The lion walked over to the terrified cub and swatted him straight out of his hiding spot. Kopa popped back up and bristled the fur on his back and tried his best to look threatening. The old lion and his comrades let out a mocking laugh as the cub let out a meek roar. "You've got guts, cub, but I'll have you know," the old lion shoved the cub down to the ground and held him with a huge paw decorated with sharpened claws, "inferior cubs need to learn their place."

"Leave him alone!" Kagome pleaded.

"I'm surprise you care for this impulsive cub," the lion said applying more pressure against the cub's frail body.

"If you hurt him, I'll -"

"You'll what? I heard humans are the weakest creature in the world. What can you do?"

'_The way he talks is so familiar, kind of like... No way! That can't be possible, but what about the jewel shards?_'

The old lion chuckled as he toyed with the cub, batting the poor thing about on the ground. "What are you going to do know?" Again and again the dark lion swatted Kopa back and forth like he's some plaything.

"PLEASE, STOP!" Kagome begged.

Kagome's mind was racing. She can't let the lions do any harm to her little friend, but with two enormous mandibles on her arms, there's no way she can tear from their grips, not without losing a limb or two. Plus, she can't shake the intense feeling of the jewel shards. Is it possible that the lions are the one's possessing them? There's no time to waste on thinking, she has to comply to these lions, otherwise Kopa will...

"I'll go you," Kagome finally said. "Please, just leave him alone." The old lion complied to her wishes. The others turned to leave with Kagome, who looked back at the cub still laying on the ground a little dazed.

Kopa got up and shook the dust from his fur. Seeing his friend walking away, Kopa rushed to her yowling. One of the three younger lions turned and let out a threatening growl. Being brave, Kopa bristled again and growled back.

"KOPA!"

The cub looked up at Kagome. She shook her head, telling him not to do anything. Kopa relaxed and backed off. The lion turned back to his comrades.

"Go home, Kopa," Kagome called back to the cub. Kopa shook his head. "Please, go home." She gave him a smile before the lion gave her a harsh tug to hurry her along. Kopa stayed until Kagome and the lions were gone from sight. Quickly, Kopa rushed back to the Pride Lands. He has to get help; otherwise, well, it's not going to be good is all the cub can't think.

* * *

Deeper and deeper into the darkness, the ominous feeling from before and the sensation of the jewel fragments were starting to suffocate Kagome's entire body. The area felt as though there's a demonic aura, one that she has felt before. But she can only keep doubting it for her and pride's sake. Finally, they reached the entrance of a cave. Without hesitating, Kagome let herself be led inside. It was pitch black and the atmosphere felt so damp and utterly uncomfortable. By the feeling of the descent, Kagome can concur they're heading underground. What felt like hours of walking down the path finally ended when a shimmer of light can be seen. Stepping into the eerie green light, Kagome found herself in a huge cave, and the grounds were littered with bones, carcasses, and most visibly, steaming geysers.

"Where is this place?" Kagome finally asked. Her voice echoed across the walls of the cave. She looked up at some of the stoned walls and steps to find more lions. All of them are mostly male, young and old. Their black manes, bright, green eyes and extended claws obviously distinguish them from the lions of the Pride Lands. Other than that, they all had menacing demonic stares. Kagome turned to the old lion who brought her to the cave. "Tell me where I am."

Suddenly, she felt something jerk her from behind, forcing her to sit. Two other lions stand on either side of her, as if to make sure she doesn't try to do anything suspicious.

"Don't worry yourself, human," the old lion said. "Just behave and no harm will come to you."

'_Not that it already had._' Kagome thought in rebellion, minding her sore arms. All the lions came down from their perch on top the cliffs and crowded around Kagome as if she's some museum exhibit. This force Kagome to back into the dead-end wall behind her. The lions continue their inspections and investigations of this new creature, constantly sniffing her scent.

"What are you crowding around for?" The lions all turn their attention from a nearly-agitated Kagome (could you blame her?) to a huge dark-skinned lion standing on one of the tallest cliffs. He, too, has a black mane and claws visible from his paws. But this lion seems different. He seems to be Simba's age, a little older, though. But he's more strongly built, considering Kagome can easily see his defined muscles bulging from his body. Unlike all the other lions, this huge one was literally clad in scars from head to toe. Even his full mane seems to have taken a lot of abuse from fights. Among all of them, he's definitely got to be the leader of the pack - er, pride.

"Thimba," the old lion address the large one. The lion, namely Thimba, swooped down from the cliff and landed on all four with the same grace of a house cat. Kagome's eyes widened at the feat. '_That cliff must've been 12 feet high! There's no way a normal lion could come down from that height unharmed._' Thimba strode towards her with calm grace, almost as though he's floating. It sort of reminded Kagome of how Kikyo walked. Suddenly, she felt the pulsation surge of the sacred shards. For some reason as the huge lion advanced towards her, the power of the shards seem to increase. Each step the lion takes, the the spiritual sensation grows, but it's not a pure aura. '_Don't tell me this lion has the shards!_' Thimba lowered his head and took a quick whiff of Kagome's scent.

"So you're the new 'human' creature the animals have been talking about," Thimba said lifting his head back and held it up regally.

"What's it to you?" Kagome said, trying to sound brave. Thimba can easily sense the trembling in her voice.

"Don't try to act tough, human," Thimba said, bright green eyes glowing like the fires of hell. "All of you leave us," he commanded the pride without removing his gaze from Kagome. His followers obeyed and slipped into the darkness without so much as a single sound, not even from a small step. "Now that we're alone, let's get down to business."

"Wait a minute here," Kagome finally had the courage to face the towering beast. "It's bad enough your goons forced me to come here, and now you're gonna shove 'business' in my face?! And who the heck do you think are to begin with?!" Suddenly, she felt something heavy and hard slam into her cheek. Next thing she noticed was her body lifting itself from the ground and the wall she was leaning on. She opened her left eye – the other was closed shut, cringing from a blunt yet pounding pain on her right cheek – and found herself on the ground. As a reflex, she grasped her stinging cheek and backed further away from the lion; actually, he was at least 4 feet away from her current position. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were twitching with every growl, threatening to bare his fangs. Thimba strode towards her and stood over his helpless victim. Kagome pulled her hand away from her red cheek and was glad there wasn't a drop of blood. Lucky for her, he only backhanded her.

"If you really must know," he said in a calm demeanor, "my pride and I have been nomads ever since we were two years old." As I was saying," Thimba picked up where he left off, "I've brought you here for one reason and one reason only."

'_So you could smack me around like I'm some ball of yarn?_' Kagome thought to herself. After that smack, there's no way she'd talk back again. In no time flat, Kagome's other cheek was stinging badly, and this time, she found herself plastered to the wall. Thimba's humongous paw was keeping her there, gulp, with extended claws.

"If that's how you'd rather have it," Thimba said in a deep, grumbling voice, "I wouldn't mind having a 'ball of yarn' to play with."

Kagome's eyes widened in zero second flat. 'How did he know I thought that?! Wait, he can -'

"Read minds?" Thimba finished her thought aloud. Now Kagome has a reason to be frightened. Whatever she thought could be used against her, so she'd hope she can keep her mind clear. "By the way, if you were wondering about earlier, I happen to have something you're interested in." Kagome looked closer at his face and immediately saw a bright, magenta glow. Only one thing can shine like that: a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. "Yes, I do possess the shards of the Sacred Jewel, Kagome."

"Wait, I haven't told you my na -" '_Oh, wait, he can read minds. 'Guess I didn't need to tell him anyway._'

"But you will tell me this," Thimba lowered his enormous muzzle to her eye level, "how I can come to collect more of the shards. Oh, that's right, you'd be able to tell me where the shards are anyway. It's because you can sense them. By the way, I also need to know how I can set foot into the Pride Lands without letting anything warn the Lion King of my arrival."

This is getting too dangerous and way out of control. First of all, Thimba is wanting her to find the jewel shards for his own purposes, which is obviously nothing good. Secondly and most importantly, he wants Kagome to lead him into the Pride Lands and possible overthrow Simba.

"There's no way I'd do either of them for you!" Kagome shouted back. "For all I know, you're connected to Naraku, are you?! You're just another one of his henchmen or incarnation." There's no mistake about it. This whole pride is connected to Naraku one way or another.

"Naraku? That name may ring a bell, but as far as I'm concerned, my loyalties will never lie on a 'despicable demon,'" And yet again, the lion probed her head. "As for you, Kagome, you will assist me whether you like it or not."

"Make me, you overgrown cat!" Kagome isn't afraid of him anymore. This lion is just as devious as Naraku, and there's no way she'd lower herself to working for him to undermine the tranquility of the Pride Lands.

"I thought you'd say that. No, I knew you'd say that." Kagome swallowed hard. Whatever is going to happen won't be good for her. "Kondo, Enzi, Jaali." Thimba called out. In no time short, three huge lions stepped from the shadows from behind their leader. "Kagome here needs to learn how things work around these parts. I'm sure you'll do what you can to teach her." The three smirked, understanding their leader's intentions. Thimba turned to leave but not without telling Kagome one last thing, "Take this into account, Kagome. You'll need it." With that said, the lion walked off into the shadows like a ghost walking into a wall. Kondo, Enzi, and Jaali were left... alone... with Kagome. After Thimba was completely enveloped in darkness, the three lions turned their devilish eyes to Kagome and smirked the most malicious grin ever seen, fangs bared and gleaming.

* * *

Simba was pacing laps around Pride Rock. Every lap he would look out into the savanna with anxiety plastered on his face. Kiara walked out of the cave and saw her father walking laps about the place.

"I've known you to be very worried about almost everything, especially when it involved your family. But I'm surprised you'd be worried about Kagome, even if she has been in the pride for only several weeks," Kiara said walking along side the old lion. Nala came out and joined her mate and daughter.

"Come now, Simba," Nala said, "Kagome will be alright. Remember, she's rather strong-spirited."

"And just as tough and stubborn," added Kovu, who just came back from an afternoon patrol of the Pride Lands. "Don't worry, the kid can handle herself."

"Not only Kagome, but I'm worried about Kopa as well," Simba said still keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

"Like I said," Kovu intervened in his father-in-law's path, "Kagome can handle herself, so she'll be able to take care of the cub without any problems." Almost right on cue, Kopa ran straight up from the steps an smack-dab into his mother's leg.

"Kopa!" Kiara rolled the dizzy cub back on his feet. Once he regained his balance, Kopa began 'reowing" and jumping and clawing at his mother's paw. "Kopa, what's wrong?" She looks up. "Where's Kagome?" Kopa continued his hectic attempts to tell his mother something. Finally, Simba and Kovu understand what the cub was leading on to. The two lions sprinted off and flew down the steps and zipped across the plains. '_Kagome, please be alright!_'

_**Ooh, the suspense must be killing ya right now, ain't it? Yeah, I know, the antagonist's name Thimba sounds awkward, but it's a real Swahili name. Here are some name translations.**_

_**Thimba - lion hunter**_

_**Kondo - war**_

_**Enzi - powerful**_

_**Jaali - powerful**_


	10. Ch 10: The Return

Shikon in the Serengeti

Okay, not much to say but just enjoy the rest of the story and hope you can give me some reviews... haven't seen any and I'm starting to get a lil' discouraged, guys... so, if it's not any trouble, a couple of reviews wouldn't hurt, would it? Sorry, on with the story!

**CH. 10**

_**The Return**_

Everything seemed to have blurred, almost to the point of total blindness. But what's worse than anything to see is something to feel. Searing, burning, and pounding pain covered her entire body. Finally, after prying her vision past the darkness, Kagome slowly pealed her eyes open with three pairs of glowing eyes staring down on her. She found herself on her side, practically curled up into a ball. Trying her best to move, the distressed girl finds it agonizingly impossible. Every centimeter of a single movement that she makes takes her into a world of complete pain. Her arms, legs, and back were stinging; her stomach was aching like crazy; and her head was completely in a horrible daze, spinning and throbbing.

Finally, it came back to her. Hazy and confusing, Kagome can remember being thrown back and forth in all directions, ramming into walls and landing on rocky grounds with a loud thud. She can remember her arms and back being grabbed by huge mandibles with extremely sharp fangs and thrown across the cave. Huge paws and bone-crushing headbutts smash into her body, even pummeling her to a wall. The last thing she can remember is Kondo or Enzi or Jabari (they looked the same to her), well, whoever tackled her to the wall, nearly crushing her ribcage and knocking her head flat against the stony structure. It was then she lost consciousness.

Silent, padded steps were heard with Kagome's ears pressed against the hard-rock floor. Being that her eyes are the only things she can move without feeling any excessive pain, she trailed the light steps into the entrance of the entrance and saw a pair of paws with extended claws. Her eyes roamed from the paws to the muscle-bound legs to the full, black mane then finally to a pair of green eyes and a whiskered muzzle. Thimba lowered his face down to Kagome.

"So," he started with a very menacing and conniving tone, "did you learn a little something more?" Kagome swallowed hard. "I thought so. Know this, girl, I never tolerate insubordinates."

'_Who'd have guessed,_' Kagome thought to herself. Big mistake – she just now remembered he can read her thoughts, even if they are private. She saw a small smirk creep across his face in a very sinister style. He lifted a paw and lightly placed it on Kagome's throbbing side. She twitched at the very touch of his calloused padding. He lowered his muzzle to her ears, "Did you already forget what I said?" Suddenly, his protruding claws sank into Kagome's flesh. She let out a stifled whimper. "I...," He dug deeper as she tries to struggle away from he blade-like talons. "... will not...," Feeling rather sadistic and maniacal, Thimba slowly raked his claws down her side, centimeter by centimeter. "... tolerate...," He dug deeper as he continued to cut down her flesh. Kagome uttered silent whimpers and screams while she tries her best to endure this slow torture. "... INSUBORDINATES!" At almost halfway to her stomach, a flick of his wrist sliced her skin, blood flowing freely from the four slashes. She couldn't take it anymore and let out a yell of agonizing yell. Her body relaxed, and she lie there on the cold ground, heaving from the burning pain running from her side to her stomach.

"Must you always be so harsh in your methods, Thimba?" a voice called out from the dark shadows. The lions turned their attention from the battered and scraped girl and saw a figure appear from the shadows. Despite her exhausted and pain-ridden body, Kagome managed to open her eyes and turn her head a bit to see who or what is in the cave with them. There, stepping out of the darkness, is... Rafiki? 'No, that's not Rafiki,' Kagome thought when her strained vision was finally cleared. Of course, the baboon standing before them is much younger than Rafiki. His mane-like ruff around his face is a grayish shade, tipped with some black ends, and much shorter than Rafiki's. From the sound of his voice, he's pretty young, like, teenage-young. He carried a staff decorated with two gourds like Rafiki's.

"Auni," Thimba addressed the young baboon, "perfect timing." Auni approached Kagome who couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He lowered himself to take a better look at the girl.

"You'd better not have done anymore damage than what I can see," Auni remarked. "Hmm, even after all that, I'm surprised she's still alive." He held Kagome's face in his hands and forcefully made her turn for him to inspect her. With each turn she was forced to make, Kagome's body was screaming "HELL!" After some inspection, the baboon limply let her head fall to the ground with a dull thud. "Despite the apparent weakness, this girl is the one."

Thimba motioned his head to Enzi and Jaali. The two lions walked over to Kagome and forced her to sit up – Enzi with his jaws affixed on her shoulders and Jaali supporting her up with his craning head. They had her lean on the wall behind her and stepped back to allow Thimba to approach. After trying to adjust to her current position, Kagome looked up to at her captor but was surprised at what she saw – the intense glow of the Shikon shard. Her eyes opened wide when she was able to make out the shape of the shard, no, three shards in Auni's hand.

"What can you hope to accomplish with those shards?" Kagome finally mustered up enough courage to talk.

"It's not what I can accomplish at this point," Thimba said in a low voice, "but it'll be something you can do."

"I told you I won't help you find those shards!" she shouted back, despite her pain and fear of what he might do after she spoke out like that. "Whatever you've got to offer, I won't buy it!"

"I'm afraid you've got no say in the matter."

She wasn't going to take this. She's got to get out of there before something happens. Focusing her eyes to her target, Kagome quickly sprang from her perch and made for the exit. Her injuries, especially her slashed side, were throbbing and stinging with every step she took throughout her mad sprint. She can't let this stop her, though. All that matters now is running straight out of the cave, out of the area, and right out of the Outlands. Kondo stepped in her path. She doesn't have her bow and arrows with her, but why need it when you have the spiritual powers of a priestess? Concentrating her aura into her palms, she reached out and rammed right into the guarding lion.

Instead of an explosive blast, there was a dull thud. Kagome literally ran into Kondo, well, something that might have been Kondo. She looked up, and there stood a zoanthropic lion. She whirled around to run but was stopped short to find another humanoid lion - supposedly Enzi - in her path. the lion grabbed her, one huge hand got her arm in a locking hold the other around her neck wrestler-style. She waved around her free arm and was able to generate a small amount of aura into it. But before she could do anything, Enzi grabbed her arm forcefully and held it behind her.

"Rather fiery for a human," Thimba complimented dully as he approached her, Auni following closely behind with jewel shards in hand. The baboon handed Kondo a shard. Kagome saw the impure shine from the black, tainted shard, which sent her spiritual senses into an overdrive. The pain from the sensation of the black shard jutted straight into her heart if not her mind. Kondo brought the shard close to Kagome, sharp end first; she knew what he was planning to do. She's experienced this before in the incident with Akago and Naraku's plan to control her.

She struggled hard against her captors, swinging her head side to side to avoid the incoming shard. Enzi applied more force into her arm, threatening to break it if she continued to resist. The aching pain in her shoulder and arm was starting to become unbearable, but she's got to keep that shard away from her. But it was too late. Enzi's free hand grabbed her face and held it still as Kondo finally got the shard to touch Kagome's temple. The shard's dark aura clashed against her pure aura. She shut her eyes tight as her face was starting to twist in pain. Finally, the shard pierced through her skin and was slowly inserted into her flesh. As Kondo continue to force the shard against her spiritual barrier, Kagome let out a nearly silent yet audible whimper of pain. Before she knew it, the shard was finally in.

Turmoil, mayhem, chaos, and all the indescribable words for pain battled within Kagome's soul for dominance of her pure, light heart. It was nothing like the moment Akago was rummaging through her soul; this was more excruciating and malicious than anything she's felt. Dark clouds enveloped her mind and her sight. She couldn't make out anything of her surroundings. The only thing she knows is her body writhing as though high voltage is ravaging her body from the inside out.

* * *

Simba dashed across the tall grass and leaped onto a nearby kopje. His golden eyes scanned the area. "KAGOME!" He called out. He leaped down and back into the tall grass, calling out for Kagome as he ran. Close by, Kovu searched every inch of the eastern wing of the plains. The two regrouped at the stream that cuts off the Pride Lands from the borders of the Outlands.

"Did you find her?" Simba turned to Kovu.

"Nothing yet," Kovu answered in between breaths. A rustle in the bushes caught the two kings' attentions. Nala stepped out of the tall grass, followed by her daughter and Kopa, along with a band of lionesses.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked his mate.

"What else?" Nala responded. "We haven't found any traces of Kagome." Kopa ran towards the stream and yowled crazily. The pride turned their attentions to the frantic cub. Kovu rushed over to his son and looked out. His anxious eyes widened when he saw what was before him. Simba quickly strode up to him.

"What is it?" Simba asked. Kopa ran around his father's and grandfather's legs and tugged against their manes.

"That's where we'll find her," Kovu said, keeping his eyes fixed on the scenery. The old Lion King looked out and grew very worried. The rest of pride followed their leader's gaze and concern was painted on each face.

The only way to find Kagome is to go into the foreboding territories of the Outlands.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? Sango asked with an incredulous tone. Kikyo was starting to get very impatient with the slayer's dogging. But the priestess kept her cool and continued on the path. Inuyasha stood silently as Kikyo looked around their surroundings, nothing but dense trees. Shippo fidgeted on Miroku's shoulders as the monk stayed quiet.

A soul collector came back from the dark portion of the forest and hovered around Kikyo. Then it flew off.

"Where was it that she disappeared?" Kikyo asked turning to the others. No one really said anything at first. But Inuyasha stepped up and lead the way. The gang quietly followed him, Kikyo close by his side.

"Why are we even asking for her help?" Sango muttered to the monk and the fox child.

"Inuyasha said she can sense Kagome," Shippo repeated Inuyasha's proposition to reason. "That means Kikyo should know where Kagome is."

"Well, that's not going to be precise enough," Miroku added. "Kikyo did mention that Kagome's spiritual aura felt as though it has disappeared."

"Then what good will it be to ask her to come along?" Sango shot back. "For all I know, Inuyasha's just bringing her along cause of -"

The gang stopped at a barren clearing. The land was rugged with the ground decorated with craters and upturned boulders. Where there were trees are now completely covered with ashes and smoldering dirt. Inuyasha led Kikyo and the others to the very spot where he lost his grip of Kagome.

"Right here," he announced with a tone downed by guilt. Kikyo knelt by the area where the black hold used to be and placed a hand to the dirt. There was an eerie silence while Kikyo tried to pick up anything of Kagome that is familiar.

"She was here and she's still alive, but..." Kikyo trailed off.

"But?" Inuyasha was on the edge of his seat.

The priestess stood and turned to face Inuyasha and the others. "There's something mixed with her aura, something like a demon..."

* * *

She lay on the ground, motionless and heaving labored breaths. Her eyes were half-open and seemingly glazed over with agony from the torturing pain. Her body felt so numb she could swear there's no solid ground. Everything was so impaired it was hard for her to tell if she's looking at the ceiling or the ground. Every small move she attempted to make was what she feared of doing, afraid her only reaction is nothing but pure pain. Narrowing her eyes and focusing on one image, Kagome saw a dark lion with a pitch-black mane. Thimba? No, this lion's face was thinner, older, and deceptively sly-looking. His bright green eyes look as though they'd burn a hole through her like acid.

The lion pulled back his lips into a sneering and conniving smirk, gleaming fangs shining rather brightly. His voice was as suave and dark as his sleek, ebony mane. "We finally meet."

Though her vision is failing her drastically, only one feature of this old lion caught Kagome's eyes: a huge scar running down his left eye.

_**Sorry for the very long wait for this chap. I tell ya, school gets in the way of everything you do, but luckily, the school year's over. Be expecting the next chap soon, I hope.**_


	11. Ch 11: Reunited

Shikon in the Serengeti

**CH. 11**

_**Reunion**_

"Tread cautiously, everyone," Simba warned the pride as they carefully stalked their way through forbidden territory. Every lion has its head lowered, nearly touching the ground. Bodies were crouched in a hunter's stalking positions. Ears were adjusting and alert, and noses were intaking any threatening scents. The pride was able to clear half of the entrance without running into trouble, yet they mustn't let their guards down. Simba led the group deeper into the towering peaks of weathered rocks, which seems to look like mountains from afar. The sun seemed to dim as the pride advance even deeper into the Outlands region.

Suddenly, Simba stopped, and the back of his mane bristled once his keen senses caught the scent of another lion not of their own pride. The pride stopped once they also caught the scent. Simba raised his head a bit and scanned the area for the lion the scent belonged to. He saw something flashed by in the shadows and crouched down, claws extended, fangs bared, and ready to attack. Then out from the dark covers of the rising boulders appeared...

"Just a mouse," Simba relaxed and assumed his regal stance. But he knew too well that it's not the time to ever let down your guard, especially in a God-forsaken territory like the Outlands. Simba still had his eyes trailing after the scampering rodent when something leaped out from one of the ridges, straight at the Lion King. Simba realized it too late and braced himself for an impact, but it never came.

A thud from the sound of bodies colliding caught his attention. There a few feet away was the attacking lion and Kovu. The attacker seemed a lot like Kovu but older and blacker mane. The whole pride shifted into defensive positions as more of the lions of the Outlands appeared from their hiding places.

Then like a flash, the two opposing prides clashed like there was no tomorrow. Claws and fangs were hard at work tearing against flesh, and streaks of blood ran across each lion's body. The battle kicked up clouds of dust and dirt. Roars of fury echoed and filled the area.

The lions of the Outlands were an all male pride as it would seem. It practically took more than two lionesses to go against just one of the males, for penetrating through the thick manes was a hard task since lions mostly aim for the throat to take down opponents.

Simba had himself outnumbered by two of the burly males, but luckily Kovu was by his side.

'_I don't understand,' Simba thought as he fought back the male lion much older than him. 'There shouldn't be this many lions left in the Outlands. Unless..._' He dodged the black-maned lion's swipe and countered with a tackle, pummeling the old one into the ground. He looked up and narrowed his focus on the opposing males. '_They're the Nomads._' Simba whirled around and back-handed, uh, back-pawed another lion from behind. He lowered his head and showed his gleaming fangs.

Kovu stood with Simba, back to back (kind of). "Simba, there's too many, but where are they all coming from?"

"These are the Nomads the animals Pride Lands were talking about," Simba responded his younger partner.

"We need to think of something quick," Kovu said as he swiped at an oncoming lion, "Who knows what dangers Kagome is already in..."

Simba narrowed his eyes as his concern for the girl increased more than ever. '_Just hang in there, Kagome, we're coming!_'

* * *

"So what are you trying to say?" Inuyasha looked at the solemn priestess with ever-serious eyes.

"I'm saying we need to create another one of those black holes you mentioned earlier. I have a feeling it should lead us to Kagome...," Kikyo trailed off a bit, "... somehow."

"Why doesn't that sound so promising?" Sango sneered with impatience. Inuyasha whirled around with a furious face.

"You've been yapping on and on like that since we got here!" he shouted at the slayer. "If you want to find Kagome, then shut up and give her some time!"

"Whaddya think I'm here for?!" Sango shouted back.

"Now, now, let's be calm about this," Miroku tried to reason. "We all want to find Kagome and fighting like this isn't going to get us anywhere." Sango glared but looked away. Inuyasha scoffed and looked the opposite direction. "Tell us, Lady Kikyo, how do you propose we go about doing this?" Miroku asked.

"The black hole was created from the impact of two powerful, opposing auras. All we need to do is to recreate that same immense collision and, hopefully, create another black hole." Kikyo raised her bow. "Inuyasha, the demonic aura of your blade and the pure power of these arrows should be enough to make such an impact."

Inuyasha complied and drew his Tetsusaiga. The swirls of demon energy enveloped the blade. Kikyo drew her arrow, concentrating her powers into the slender arrow. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood back and hoped for Kikyo's theory to be correct.

Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga over his head. Then like colored gales of wind, his demonic aura appeared from him, swirling around his body. Kikyo's spiritual aura also became visible and enveloped her like a whirlwind.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swung his huge sword at the colliding flow of energy of his and Kikyo's. On cue, Kikyo fired the arrow. The arrow was blazing with pure energy. At that very moment, the Wind Scar and the spirit arrow met at the fissure of colliding demon and spirit power.

A huge explosion shook the grounds like an earthquake. The shock emitted from the impact rippled out from the blast like a sonic boom, bending trees and brushing aside everything in its path.

The gang recovered from the aftershock. Suddenly, a tremendous force began to pull against them, just like before. Where the Wind Scar and the arrow clashed was an open rift, slowly increasing its suction.

"That's it!" shouted Inuyasha. "That's the black hole that swallowed up Kagome!" The whole gang braced themselves, marveling at the pitch black void. "C'mon! Before it closes up!" They all nodded in acknowledgment and relaxed themselves. Quickly and surely, their feet left the ground and were hurtled into the black hole. The rift closes from behind them, and they found themselves being tossed with such force within the black hole. '_Kagome, I'm coming! Wait for me!_'

* * *

Thimba circled the motionless Kagome, glaring down at her rather roughed and beaten body. Her glazed over eyes stared up at the cave's ceiling. Thimba paced over to her and sniffed her as his ears flicked back and forth.

Auni approached the lion and the fallen girl. "Worry not, sir," the baboon said, "she's not dead. But can she stay alive in her condition is a good question."

"Her thoughts are still functioning," Thimba said with a considering stare at Kagome's blank expression, "but her mind seems to be in total chaos." He sat down but kept his stare at the girl.

* * *

_A lion's roar shook Kagome awake. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, letting out a sharp, surprised gasp. She looked around and found herself in a clear field, the great Serengeti. Tall, green grasses tipped with light tan covered the plain as the waters fill the ocean. A soft breeze blew across Kagome's face, moving some strands of hair in the wind and rippling the grass in a calming rhythm._

_But there was only one patch of grass that didn't move with the wind. The huge clump of grass was more hair-like and darker than its surrounding. Behind it was a sleek and muscular body and a long, strong tail to match. A noble, whiskered face was placed in the center of the huge patch of hair._

_"Simba!" Kagome shouted with excitement. It may have only been a few hours, but it felt like eternity since she saw his golden face encircled by a full mane, perfectly colored and toned with a red tint. She ran to him. He looked up and smiled and trotted her way, picking up the pace every couple seconds. Before they could collide into each other, Simba leaped over Kagome with ease and landed in the grass on all four paws with ease._

_He kept running, looking behind him and laughing. Kagome complied with a friendly chase after the old lion. He ran a little faster as Kagome tried to keep up with him. They ran up to the half-setting sun and would run straight into the bright circle if possible. Simba seemed to have disappeared into the grass and the sun. Kagome picked up some speed and ran towards the sun. The brightest star earth's galaxy seemed to grow bigger as Kagome approached it, and then a brilliant light engulfed her body._

_She opened her eyes and lowered her hands, which was helping to block out the intensely bright light. Looking around, the scenery seemed to have changed. Instead of a peaceful Serengeti, Kagome was in a desolate, rocky area. The place was fogged with unsettling dust. One noise broke the eerie silence – Thunder?_

_Kagome ran to the source of the sound and nearly ran off a cliff. She looked down to find it wasn't very steep, but it was a deadly fall. There's no way to climb back up alive, especially if there was a large stampede of wildebeest down below. The herd looked like an endless, speeding train passing by. Kagome was taken aback by the sight of the thundering herd._

_Suddenly, she heard another sound – a cry for help. She could hear it nearby and ran to its source. Judging from the tone, it was a male, deep yet somehow gentle but very desperate. But there was something about the voice that sounded familiar._

_Kagome finally reached the spot where she heard the voice and looked down. There hanging on for dear life was an old lion. His bushy man was the same color as Simba's, but a tad darker from age. He was as strongly built as Simba and bore the same distinctive face, but more refined and much older._

_"Mufasa?!" Kagome called down to the old lion. He looked up when he heard his name._

_"Help me!" the lion begged, "Please help me!"_

_Kagome nodded and carefully climbed down a bit. She tries to find a good footing. One wrong step and it's over. Finally keeping herself steady on a narrow ledge, Kagome leaned over with an outreached hand. The lion reached up with his paw. She reached down to him with all the distance her body could allow her. Suddenly, she heard a cackle that echoed through the rocky canyon. The very sound of it sent chills up her spine. It sounded almost like Naraku at one point, but like someone else at the same time. She didn't waste any time to look back. She has to hurry and help this lion._

_Finally she grabbed onto his huge paw. Keeping him steady, Kagome braced herself as the lion held onto her hand and began his slow climb. Just then, she felt a chilling and dark presence behind her. She looked back but saw nothing. All she could hear was another maniacal cackle._

_"Hurry, Mufasa!" She called back as she continued to look around, "I don't know how much longer I can -" she looked back and was shocked to see... "Simba?"_

_The old lion was replaced by a younger lion that resembled him. Shaking off her confusion, she pulled the lion up once he got as far as a foot from the ledge. It may seem a short distance, but a 15-year old human girl couldn't possibly fare in pulling a full-grown nearly 300-pound lion. All the muscles in her body was starting to ache and strain to its last as she continued pulling Simba back to the ledge. Only a few inches to go, and Simba was doing just fine with his paws clawing the path up._

_Suddenly, she felt something inside of her swerve out of her body. A voice whispered slyly in her ear, "You know what to do..."_

_Her whole body relaxed as if a great weight was lifted from her. Wait... great weight?!_

_"KAGOME!"_

_Before she realized it, Simba fell back, plummeting down into the rushing herd._

_"SIMBA!" she reached out, but it was too late. The Lion King disappeared into the thundering stampede. Kagome froze in disbelief, her eyes were welling and streaming with tears. Her hands were trembling, and her breathing was becoming raspy, quick, and short._

_"You've done well," that creepy voice said again. Kagome turned around to find a dark face staring back at her with green eyes. It was a black-maned lion, sleek and slender. He rammed into her, sending her over the ledge._

_Luckily, she grabbed the ledge with one hand and dangled over death's stampede. She looked up to see the lion staring down at her. His left eye was slit with a huge scar running down his eye. That one feature gave away his identity._

_"Scar?!" Kagome tried to pulled herself up as her free hand attempted to make a grab for the ledge. Suddenly, a searing pain shot from her hand. She let out a scream and saw her hand streaming red with blood. Dark claws penetrated her flesh and seemed to dig into her bones as well. She bit her lip to suppress another yell as the lion above ground his claws into her hand. Scar pulled her up to him, close enough for him to lower his head and whisper into her ear._

_"You're mine now."_

_She felt the claws rake her flesh and lift her hand from the ledge. The claws pulled out painfully from her hand, but nothing was as shocking as the feeling of gravity's grasp pulling her down. Kagome looked and saw something far more shocking and terrifying before she let out a scream: Naraku._

* * *

"NOOO!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs as she sat up abruptly. She was hit back with a painful blow to her head and ribs. She fell back, clutching her sides. The feeling of cloth wrapped around her signified bandages, but who would use bandages in the African savanna totally overrun by animals?

"Kagome, are you alright?" a soft, feminine voice called out. Kagome looked up and saw a familiar face, black hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Sango?" Kagome tried to speak, though her head started pounding as the word left her mouth. Sango smiled down at her friend with tearful eyes. She couldn't contain herself and burst into tears and embraced Kagome. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and returned the hug.

"Kagome, I thought you were gone forever," Sango said in-between sobs, "I even thought you were-" She didn't have it in her to say the last dreaded word that plagued her mind for the last few weeks.

"It's going to be okay, Sango," Kagome said softly, "I'm fine. See?" But her injuries would like to argue.

The two finally broke from their embrace. Kagome looked around and saw a pride of lions laying around them. She recognizes them to be Simba's pride. But when did she end up back at Pride Rock?

"You're finally awake," a cold yet gentle voice echoed in the cave. Kagome turned to see a figure entering the cave. When she finally focused her sights, she saw the figure to have a familiar face, pretty much like hers.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said silently. The priestess knelt beside her reincarnation. "What are you doing here? "

"Now is that anyway to thank me for tending to your wounds?" Kikyo replied with a slight monotone in her voice. Kagome relaxed herself. But her mind is still restless.

"How did you all get here?" Kagome finally asked.

"It was a long story," Sango replied.

_Flashback_

"_Where is this place?" the slayer looked around. Kirara hopped on her shoulders and mewed. The cat demon's meow resounded against the canyon-like structure. Sango held the Hiraikotsu close to her, ready to whip it out at any surprise attacks. The two made their way further into the ominous regions of the Outlands. _

"_I guess we got separated in that black hole," she said to herself as she looked around warily. Suddenly, Kirara hissed and bristled her fur. "What is it, Kirara?" The two-tailed cat hopped off of Sango's shoulder and ran ahead. Sango chased after the cat. The further they ran, the louder a nearby, thundering noise seemed to grow. _'There's no sign of a demonic aura anywhere_,' the slayer thought. _

_They stopped with they came across a huge cloud of dust. Inside were a bunch of lions kicking up the dust as they fought each other. Sango can easily see the lions were from two different groups when the majority of the opposing side was all male. _

_One of the dark-maned lions spotted Sango and Kirara and charged. Sango was about to pull out her giant boomerang until another lion, larger and lighter-colored, slammed into the charging lion, sending it tumbling meters away. The lighter-colored lion had a maroon-toned mane, and he looked at Sango with radiant, golden eyes. _

_Sango didn't move. Did this lion save her or was it just because that other one just another enemy to take out? Suddenly, the lion whirled around when he heard a roar. Sango looked where he was staring and saw a huge lion with a black mane standing on a ledge. It slipped away and with him followed the rest of the all-male pride. _

_What was left were worn-out and exhausted lionesses. But there was another dark-maned lion that resembled the other pride; he didn't seem to be running, and the others didn't bother to attack him. _

_When Sango finally took one step toward the pride, all the members shifted into a defensive stance and let out threatening growls. Sango stepped back and held the handle of her brandished weapon. When the dark-maned lion approached slowly, he was stopped by the other male, much larger than him. The same lion that "saved" her roared a warning to his pride. It would seem he is their leader. The whole pride backed down and relaxed. _

_He then turned to Sango and looked down at Kirara. Surprisingly, Kirara didn't seem to mind the lions. Instead, she meowed a couple of times to the old lion, and he looked back at Sango. Turning to his pride, he let out a small roar, and the whole pride went running off deeper into the dark shadows. He followed, but looked back at Sango and Kirara. Kirara seemed to understand and ran after the lion. _

"_Okay," Sango finally said in awe, "it's one strange thing after the other." She ran after the pride. _

_They made their way into a huge cave about the size of a daimyo lord's castle. Inside was pure silence. The only noise around was the scraping of claws against the rock-hard ground and silent pats of Sango's steps. There was nothing but darkness, but thanks to her training, Sango can use the sound of the pride's steps as a source to follow._

_Finally, they saw a dim, greenish light showing an exit. The pride and Sango entered one of the chambers of the cave. Several geysers were steaming with hot water as vapors flow out of the craters like smoke out of chimneys. The whole place was lit up with an eerie, green light. Rocky ledges rose up from the ground at different heights. _

_Only one sight caught Sango's attention. A body lay on the ground, motionless and seemingly lifeless. The familiar green and white sailor uniform gave it away. _

"_Kagome!" Sango ran over to Kagome. She checked her pulse, still alive. She nearly burst into tears when she saw all the bruises, scrapes, cuts, and whatnot covering her best friend's body. Whoever did this certainly had no decorum and made Sango's blood boil. _

_The lion approached Sango and sniffed Kagome. The rest of the pride surrounded Sango and uttered different tones of growls and small roars. Luckily, the lions had no intention of harming the two. _

_Suddenly, the leader of the pride nudged Sango's shoulder. He motioned his head to the exit. Sango understood he was trying to help, but how for what reason she'll have to think about later. She slowly and carefully lifted Kagome and was about to put her on Kirara, but the old lion stepped in front of her. He lowered his back and looked at Sango. Reluctantly, she placed Kagome on the lion's back and made sure Kagome was in a position that wouldn't further worsen her injuries. _

_After they were out of the cave, they ran into Kikyo. It seems the priestess wasn't far from where Sango was. The three were reunited and followed the pride back to the Pride Lands._

"And that's what happened," Sango finished her story. Kagome looked among the pride, but couldn't find the one person that was one her mind for the moment.

"You haven't seen Simba around, have you?" Kagome asked, still scanning the cave for any trace of the Lion King.

"Simba?" Sango looked inquisitively at Kagome.

"You know, the one that led you here," Kagome said, "The one with a red mane."

"Oh, him," Sango remembered, "he left the cave a few moments ago.

Kagome heard a raspy growl. She knew whose growl that is. She felt a ball of fluff pounce her. "Kopa!" The cub rubbed his head against Kagome's face. It felt good to have him do that again.

"Kagome," Sango said, "mind explaining why we haven't been eaten yet?" Kagome knew she was referring to the pride sitting a small distance from the three.

"They're my friends," Kagome simply replied as she scratched Kopa's ears. "I met them when I came here. Well, I met Simba first."

"I didn't think it was possible for you to easily tame these animals," Kikyo said. It was very difficult to tell if the woman was being truly inquisitive or just plain sarcastic.

"I couldn't believe it myself," Kagome said. "I thought Simba was going to attack me for sure, but surprisingly, he saved me."

Just then, a lioness trotted up to Kagome. It was Nala.

"Kagome, are you feeling any better?" the old lioness asked.

"I am now thanks to my friends," Kagome smiled back. She looked back and saw Sango and Kikyo looking at her with confused looks.

"Who are these two, Kagome?" Kiara asked, approaching Sango and Kikyo.

"Oh, well, this is Sango," Kagome indicated the slayer, "and that's Kikyo." indicating the priestess. "Don't worry, they're my friends, the ones I've been telling you about."

Sango and Kikyo still looked either awe-struck or confused just watching Kagome talk to these lions like normal. The lions seem to be able to understand her.

"Oh, guys," Kagome turned to Sango and Kikyo. "this is Nala, Simba's mate. Over there is Kiara, their daughter. And this is Kopa, Kiara's cub." Sango waved rigidly, still surprised at what just happened.

"Sango, is Inuyasha here?" Kagome remembered. The look in her eyes hasn't changed at all when she mentioned Inuyasha's name. Sango stumbled for the words to say, but Kikyo answered before the slayer could say anything.

"We got separated while looking for you," Kikyo plainly responded.

Kagome's face went from pure hopeful to disappointment. "I see. But what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha asked for my assistance to find you," Kikyo looked into Kagome's eyes, "and I agreed."

"Eventually," Sango mumbled.

"Alright, enough talk," Kikyo said. "Now take this and get some rest." Kikyo poured some sort of powder into a small bowl and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome took a mouthful of a sip, and nearly gagged and choked on the liquid. She hesitantly swallowed with great difficulty.

"What is this stuff?" Kagome coughed. "It's too bitter!"

"That means it's good for you," Kikyo merely said. "Now finish it or you won't recover quick enough."

'_Same ol' Kikyo_,' Kagome glared and downed the rest of the medicine, much to her dismay.


	12. Ch 12: Confrontation

Shikon in the Serengeti

**CH. 12**

_**Confrontation**_

Simba and a small group of his lionesses followed him around the perimeters of the barren Outlands. The nomads have disappeared quickly after their quick brawl, and taking no chances that they were running away for good, Simba had split the pride into two groups to search for any trace of the nomads' hideout. Rounding the corner, Simba ran into Kovu, who has taken the other half of the lionesses with him to search the rest of the area.

"Any sign of them?" Simba asked the younger lion.

"I was hoping you had more luck than I did," Kovu responded in-between pants after his own run inside the Outlands. "I've looked around every spot I knew around here, but still nothing. They must have found a route to escape quicker."

"But for that many lone lions to actually travel together like that," Simba pondered, "it's a little out of the ordinary." Seeing the futility in further pursuing the matter, Simba turned the pride around back to the Pride Lands.

On the way back, Simba still couldn't get the situation out of his head. '_Nomads never travel in groups as large as the ones we faced,_' Simba thought. '_Never have there been groups of that many males. They're usually limited to a couple of brothers. Something is not right._'

By the time they reached home and Pride Rock, the lionesses were quick to fall into a deep slumber after their brutal encounter with the nomads. The remaining lionesses that stayed back at Pride Rock were already sleeping themselves, as well as Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and...

"Where did that other one go?" Simba looked around for Kikyo. After the last of the lionesses settled down and fell asleep, Simba takes one glance at the humans before heading out of the cave. He exits the cave and walked down the steps of the huge structure toward the watering hole.

Once he reached the pond, the old lion helped himself to a cool drink. While lapping up the water, he kept his eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. Considering everything that has happened, one can't be too relaxed after the earlier conflict. Once finished, Simba turned his attention toward the calm Serengeti and started his usual patrol. As he passes by each herd that grazed around the Serengeti, he kept all senses open for anything suspicious. At the very least, he had nothing to worry about except the recent rambunctious play of the young animals that nearly run into him as he pass by their respective herds. As far as he was concerned for the day, everything seems to be in order.

* * *

"You're certain this will work?" Auni dawdled over to the base of a huge kopje. "After seeing that fiery spirit, I suspect this may not go as planned.

"You worry too much, Auni," Thimba stood from his perch atop the kopje. He gracefully leaped down and landed with ease next to Auni. "Even the strongest and hardest boulder can be eroded into a helpless pebble by water. It merely takes time and patience." He suddenly turned the opposite direction and walked away.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Auni called after him.

"Just a stroll," the lion answered calmly, "and maybe a little confrontation won't hurt."

* * *

Simba continued his patrol toward the last round of the area. Everything seems to be just as it always is. Suddenly he whirled around when his nose caught the smell of a foreign scent. Lifting his snout to the air, he let the strange scent run by his senses, telling him from which direction the source of this scent came from. Walking a little further towards the scent, Simba finally broke into a sprint and hopped atop a kopje jutting out near the border of his territory and the outside world. His keen, golden eyes scanned the area. It didn't take long for him to catch the sight of the source emitting the foreign scent. And the sight of this source was more foreign than he thought.

Shuffling out of the tall grass came a – well, actually, what is this strange creature? A fairly small build give it away as maybe the young of its kind, whatever its kind is. The upper torso is exactly the same sort of complexion to a human; however, the bottom half is questionable. Its feet is nothing like a human, but some paws of an animal. A bushy fluff, presumably a tail, flares out from behind. A half human, half animal? But its scent is neither.

Simba continued eying the runty thing with curiosity and a sense of questioning. Seeing as how aimlessly and frantic it was scurrying about, he knew this little critter was lost. The alien noises its been making must be its way of calling out for help. It's possible it got separated from its mother and group, assuming it lives with a group. Deciding to find out for himself, the Lion King leaped down from his perch on the kopje and made his way to the little creature.

* * *

"INUYASHA! MIROKU!" the little fox kit called out as he continued his trek through unknown territory. "SANGO! KIRARA!" Shippo quickly burst his way out of the incredibly tall grass to find the open plains. Looking around, everywhere looks the same: dry fields and tall grasses. "Wh-where is everybody...?" Shippo quivered some bit after feeling hopelessly separated. It's not like it never happened before, but it's one of the things he hates with a passion.

Seeing as how standing around won't do him any good, the fox kit made up his resolve to just go for it and try to find the others. Not much of a path is to be seen, so he'll just have to make one. He took in a deep breath before hurling himself through the tawny grass, hoping he can get out of those overgrown weeds faster. As he barreled on through, he suddenly felt a quick breeze hitting his face. The end is just near and he can finally get out of the suffocating plants. With one final leap he jumped out and left the overreaching grass behind him, but he invited a hard smack to the face as he torpedoed himself into something hard. A tree? He wrapped his arms around the object, thinking it could be a tree. But since when did trees feel like fur... and muscle?

The scent he caught after the collision is that of a cat. '_Kirara?_' Shippo thought with anticipation that he was fortunate enough to run into his feline friend. With hopeful eyes, he looked up with expectancy to be met with familiar red, feline eyes. His anxiety passed and was quickly replaced with despair when a pair of golden eyes met his. Instead of a pale pelt, this particular feline has a tawny coat that almost matched the tall grass and could have shone in comparison to those eyes. A reddish-brown mane took the place of Kirara's paler ruff. And there are no saber-like canines jutting from this huge cat's jaws.

Shippo quickly released his hold of the huge cat's leg and jumped back with a startled yelp. He finally got a better look at the cat. It is huge, but still small compared to Kirara. But the little fox has never seen a cat like this before. It almost resembled a tiger, but no stripes and a more golden coat. And its tail ended with a tuft of fur. Despite its small frame compared to Kirara's larger build, it didn't deter the intimidating appearance its mane and stare gave off as the huge cat stood with a sense of regal dignity.

* * *

Kagome lifted herself from the ground, though minding that her head was throbbing. She slightly shakes it off and tries to blink out the momentary flashes that distorted her vision. It didn't take long for her to get her thoughts straight. Kagome scanned her surrounding, trying to recall anything that might help her brain work again. Seeing Sango asleep against Kirara tipped her off to remembering her reunion with the demon slayer as well as Kikyo.

'_Speaking of which, where is Kikyo?_' Kagome inwardly inquired as she scoured the den for the priestess. All she managed to see were the slumbering lionesses huddled against each other here and there. Kovu was there nestled beside Kiara, both sound asleep. Nala was close by, next to her daughter. But her ruling mate is not in his usual spot beside her. '_He must be out patrolling again_,' Kagome thought. She let out a small sigh and laid back down. However, the sleep she was hoping to return to was too far away to grasp.

Feeling a little defeated in trying to settle back to sleep, she carefully got to her feet, being cautious of not rushing herself to save her wounds the trouble of reopening. Kagome found it a difficult task to achieve with every movement she made bring new and more intense pangs of pain across her body. Leaning against the walls of the cave, Kagome managed to keep herself from falling over and continued to make her way toward the mouth of the cave.

It was already morning with the sun already showing its full glory from the horizon and continuing its ascent into the sky. The rays of the sun shot into Kagome's eyes the moment she took a step out of the shadows. A momentary blindness from the light faded as she adjusted her vision. Taking a couple more steps out of the mouth of the cave, she peered out into the savanna. Watching as some of the grazing herds gathering at their usual spots, she scanned the plains to see if she can find any sign of either Kikyo or Simba. So far, she's not having that much luck.

Kagome gave a small shrug and turned to make her way back to the cave. Suddenly she heard a roar echoing across the savanna. She knew all too well that's simply the King asserting his authority for all to hear. But something else stop her in her tracks when she was about to take another step. The slicing sound of something cutting the wind and the surging of energy. Then she felt it, a familiar sensation of demon energy, one she has longed to feel again ever since she found herself in the Pride Lands.

'_It has to be...!_' Kagome whirled around, her eyes staring out into the savanna with a hopeful gleam.

* * *

The Lion King stared down the creature that bared its fangs at him. Threatening as it was, he also felt a slight chill run down his spine. Well, who wouldn't when whatever that creature just left a path of destruction across the ground? There was something odd about that object it was holding. It was enormous and quite heavy from the looks of it, yet it was handled as if it was a stick.

Getting a good look at the creature wielding the strange object, Simba noticed its body structure is similar to Kagome's and her two other companions in the sense that it stood upright like them. But its mane is white in comparison to Kagome's. What really caught the old lion's attention are the two pointed appendages atop its head. Ears, maybe?

The growl rumbling from the white-maned creature snapped Simba out of his thoughts, prompting him let loose a growl in response. He lowered his crouch closer to the ground, standing firm and ready for a counterattack. The other creature widened its stance and dug its feet into the dirt. Neither moved an inch as they continued to stare each other down and waited for the other to make a move. Out of the corner of his eye, Simba caught sight of the runty creature that ran into him earlier. It was hiding behind a tree and watching the confrontation.

The silence between them ceased when the white-maned creature burst forth with incredible speed, reeling back the huge object and ready to swing again. Simba prepared to spring at his charging opponent when a crushing weight smashed into his side and jagged edges sunk into his throat.

_**I don't know how to express my deepest apologies for taking so long to update a new chapter. I could always tell you the usual excuses that schoolwork and stuff gets in the way, but as if that does any real justice. Anyways, I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer for your enjoyment. Thanks for taking pleasure in reading this fanfic.**_


	13. Ch 13: Searching

Shikon in the Serengeti

**CH. 13**

_**Searching**_

"Sango! Sango! Sango! Sango!" Kagome chattered on as she tried her best to rattle the demon slayer out of her slumber. The girl's berating had the whole pride awake and watching the strange spectacle of the human's attempts to rouse her sleeping friend. The slayer only managed a small groan and pried open one eye before both eyes widen in realization that Kagome was up in her condition. The sleep completely gone out of her system, Sango quickly jolted up, nearly startling the other girl.

"Kagome, what are you doing up?" Sango inquired as she looked over her friend like a worried mother. "You shouldn't be up like this just yet. You might agitate your wounds -"

"Sango, I need to borrow Kirara and fast!" Kagome all but let out her words in one breath.

Sango glanced at her feline companion then back at Kagome. "What? What for?"

"I don't have time to explain!" Kagome grabbed Sango's shoulders in a near desperate, iron grip. "Please, Sango - !" She was abruptly cut off when she suddenly found herself placed on Kirara's back. Sango leaped on and sat behind her.

"Best I go with you to keep you from doing anything reckless," Sango said as she pulled Kagome toward her so the younger girl's back was almost touching Sango's body and had Kagome almost reclining against Sango for support, "besides, I can get some answers out of you if we go together." Kagome took a moment to assess Sango's words before nodding. With a word, Sango had Kirara airborne and flying over the savanna, leaving the pride watching in awe to see a feline fly.

"Now will you please tell me what's gotten you all worked up?" Sango turned her attention to Kagome.

"He's here. I just know it." The younger girl turned to looked up at the slayer. "Inuyasha..."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Shippo practically screeched when the tumbling bodies of the two large felines wrestling each other narrowly avoided turning the little fox into a pancake. A quick flash of red and a strong jerk on Shippo's furry vest pulled the fox kit off the ground and suspended in the air from the tree. Shippo whipped his head around to find Inuyasha perched on the tree's branch and keeping a tight grip on the kit. "What took you so long - !" Inuyasha callously dropped Shippo onto the branch, which the kit clung desperately to after nearly toppling off the limb.

"Be grateful I even pulled your sorry tail out of there," Inuyasha reprimanded. He turned his eyes back on the two beasts that were still mauling at each other. As much as he didn't mind joining the fight, Inuyasha settled with merely watching the battle unfold between the two animals.

"Wh-what do you make of that, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he pulled himself together. "Should we leave them to their own businesses?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in concentration after giving a half-hearted grunt as his answer to the fox kit, granted Shippo couldn't quite make out the half-demon's meaning of his reply. Something about one of the feline beasts had struck some interest in Inuyasha's slowly-growing curiosity. But what ever it was that caught his attention wasn't a very positive spark. The darker of the two beasts carried a strange scent about it – ominous and unsettling was more like it.

The fighting animals broke off their wrestling struggle and began to circle each other at a fair distance. Fangs were bared, and claws scraped the ground below them as fierce growls thundered from each throat. Both beasts eyed each other with unyielding focus, just watching for a possible opening or fault in the other's defenses.

It didn't take long until the darker creature made its first move and swung a powerful paw rimmed with sharp claws and caught its opponent on the temple, momentarily stunning the golden-furred beast. Another dark paw swung down and crashed upon the distracted cat's head before the owner of the paw wrapped both front limbs around the lighter-colored cat. The trapped beast quickly clawed its opponent's strong limbs and shoulders while trying to escape the headlock and fangs assaulting its face. Losing balance from the tons of muscle weighing down on him, the gold cat's hind legs gave way, and the two continued their wrestling bout across the ground, kicking up dirt here and there. The scuffle was soon a blurred shadow in a cloud of dust.

The half-demon kept close tabs on both creatures as the match raged on. At best, he can assess that either beast has a good chance at winning. However, to be honest, Inuyasha's instincts shifted favor to the dark-furred big cat. Though he can't quite place a finger on it, there was something about that cat that rings uncertainty along with a sense of an impending threat. Just before he can think the matter through, Inuyasha's focus on the animals' battle was now placed on the constant tugging on his sleeve. Actually, the fox kit's quick jerk on his furry ear was what got his initial attention.

"Inuyasha, let's just leave them alone and get outta here while they're still distracted!" the fox kit hassled as he attempted to drag the dog demon along with him. "Aren't you the least bit worried about Kagome? She's the reason were here!" Shippo quickly found himself airborne and hanging on for dear life once Inuyasha sprung out of the tree and practically flying across the savanna.

"I don't suppose you've seen the others around, have you?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo shook his head. "I was hoping they'd be with you."

"Then it looks like we got separated after getting tossed around in that void."

"You think we should look for them? What if they get lost? Wait, what if we get lost? We don't know where we are! A-a-and what about Kagome? But the others will get more lost! And we -"

BASH!

"Quit your yammering and start making yourself useful!"

And with that, Inuyasha catapulted the little kit into the air. Luckily, Shippo caught himself once he transformed into his floating bubble-like form. Seeing it's best to help by looking instead of worrying, Shippo scoured from the air, all the while chanting to himself, "I gotta keep it together...! I gotta keep it together...!" Inuyasha covered his search on the ground and sped across the savanna with hopes of picking up any familiar scents of his friends, and, if he's lucky, Kagome's.

* * *

The old Lion King finally wrestled the darker lion off and wrenched his mane out of his opponent's fangs. The moment he broke free, Simba swung a huge paw down upon the dark lion's head, jarring him to give Simba the opportunity to land a smashing blow to the other side of the lion's face and knock him down. Simba seized the opportunity to wrap his jaws around the dark lion's throat to throttle him into submission. Claws scrapped at his face once the Lion King got a good grip.

Several minutes of powerful struggles, the dark lion broke off the fight and distanced himself from the Pride Land's ruler. The nomad assessed his opponent. Despite his slow decline from his prime, this old King was no slacker when it came to fighting. The battle had proved the dominant lion to be worthy of his position as a strong leader. A threatening roar left the Lion King's fanged mouth as he charged at the unwanted intruder on his territory. A quick clash from a tackle pushed the nomad further away from the Pride Lands as its king forced the nomad into retreat.

Once out of sight, Simba let loose a triumphant roar to remind his would-be adversary that he still reigns as the king of his lands and to announce his victory against the threat to his territory. He growled a scoff and turned back toward Pride Rock to nurse his wounds. But even if he did achieve a victory, the win did nothing to quell another worry on his mind.

"To think a nomad snuck in the Pride Lands so easily," Simba mumbled, shaking his mane clear of the dirt from the fight. "He must have been one of the nomads that were wandering around the borders." The old lion avoided putting weight on his strained paw as he stopped to take in any scent that is not of his territory. He caught a few, a small number of them, but not the nomads. They were similar to Kagome's; they were human scents.

A recollection of the events prior to his fight brought back his earlier questions about a strange, runty creature. It's features were almost that of a miniature human. But it's scent was... nothing he had ever sensed before. The second stranger he encountered, the hostile one as he remembered, also displayed the same features as Kagome's human traits; however, that one gave off a completely different scent. Who were those strangers? Looking around, Simba saw no sign of the two creatures from earlier. He dropped the interest of looking for their whereabouts and continued his trek back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Shippo's flight across the savanna has yet to give him any leads to Kagome's whereabouts. Though now that he thinks about it, he hasn't seen Sango, Miroku, Kirara, or Kikyo ever since they landed in this strange land. Landing in a tree to catch his breath, Shippo undid his transformation to ease the strain he has to overcome from staying in a transformed state over long periods of time.

"Whew," he breathed out, "this place is too big. And everything looks the same no matter where I go!" He ruffled his hair in frustration. "At this rate, I'll never find anyone! And I don't even know if I can find Inuyasha again... Agh, stupid Inuyasha, throwing me off like that and expecting me to find him after I find the others! I'm a fox, not a dog, you stupid, stupid – EEK!" Shippo's arms and legs flailed about in panic when he felt a pair of mandibles latch on to his tail.

He turned around to find a huge, spotted feline perched on the same branch he was resting on. Instinctively, he unleashed a plume of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing the spotted cat with a mouth full of leaves. Spitting the leaves out, the cat looked around to find its escaped prey.

Just above the cat, the fox kit hid himself with his Hidden Cloud Technique. Granted, he could have simply flown off, but the poor kit found himself entangled in the tree's foliage and knocked his head against a thick branch. The foiled escape attempt forced Shippo to hide himself when the spotted cat cleared away his momentary distraction. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his pursuer looked around for him. He managed to do the best he can to mask his scent with that plume of smoke from earlier. Hopefully, it would be enough to dissuade the cat from continuing its search of him.

Just then, a rustling in the tall grasses has caught the feline's attention. From the grasses, a wild boar leaped out. The sight of a more tantalizing prey piqued the cat's interest and had it chasing after the pig. The creature disappeared from sight as it pursued it quarry.

Once out of sight, Shippo relaxed and undid his illusory spell. He heaved a sigh of relief and leaped from the tree branch to the ground below. Looking around, he readied himself to depart once he was satisfied with the clear area.

"Close call, wouldn't you say?" a male voice spoke out from behind.

"EEEK!" Shippo scrambled back, his bushy tail standing on its end. But his panic quickly subsided the moment he heard the jingling of metal against metal. He'd recognize those ringings anywhere. And sure enough, a black and purple-robed man stepped out from behind the tree Shippo was hiding in. "MIROKU!" The fox kit latched himself to the young monk's robes.

"Good to see you again, Shippo," he said, patting the young fox's head. "I'm glad to see you safe."

That's when a slight realization dawned upon the kit. "What?" he almost shrieked, pulling his head away from the monk and glaring up at him. "You were there the whole time? While that big cat was about to make a meal out of me?" He leaped from Miroku and settled himself back on the ground. "What were you doing hiding? You could have helped me!"

"You seemed to handle yourself quite fine earlier," the monk reasoned.

"I nearly died!"

"And yet you didn't. Can't you just be proud of the fact that you can handle an opponent single-handedly with your fox magic?"

Shippo's red-tinted face disappeared at the realization. He did, in fact, stump the cat good and without the usual aide from anyone else. A spark of pride lit up in his heart.

"That aside," Miroku interrupted the kit's moment of self-praising, "have you had any luck finding the others?"

"No," the fox replied, "but I did run into Inuyasha earlier. We just split up to find the others. And now that I found you, we might have better luck finding the others."

"Let us hope so. This is a strange world." The monk surveyed the area. "I have yet to sense any other human presence around here. Yet..."

"'Yet'?"

"I could be wrong, but I sense a great power nearby. And it is no ordinary, ominous power."

The kit's tail was rightly ruffled. "Wh-what do you think is the cause of it...?"

"Let us hope for everyone's sake that it is not who we could believe it to be."

_**My greatest apologies for not having updated in so long... too long for anyone's taste, I'll admit. I know I probably disappointed a lot of people who were expecting quicker updates from this fanfic. I can make all the excuses I want, but that's not much of an apology compared to simply updating more chapters. Though I can't guarantee daily updates, I can at least say that I'll try not to draw out the wait for years like I just did. Thank you, those who have decided to remain as avid readers of this fanfic. I'll try not to disappoint you next time.**_


End file.
